Dragon Ball GT: Pan's Darkness Within
by True Blue Pikachu
Summary: After a hard battle against Baby, Goku thought Baby was out of commission. But Baby has turned his granddaughter Pan against him and Trunks. To save Pan, the Saiyans had to drive Baby out of her body. But when Pan absorbs the Saiyans' life force and becomes a Super Saiyan Goddess, the tables turn. Goku's only hope is to ascend to Super Saiyan 4. Can he do it in time? (Rewriting)
1. Baby's Growing Infection

Hey, guys. My name is Jared Hays. I'm a true DBZ fan, but I'd be lying if I said I hated GT. I've had this story in my mind for a while.

Basically, Baby hides inside Pan instead of infecting Trunks. But when Baby finally arises, Pan herself starts undergoing changes and turns evil. It'll all be up to Goku to stop his evil granddaughter. But can he?

I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or any other shows or games I reference some lines from. And I would like to write the whole story without having to say that every time I begin a new chapter. Please? Now let's do this!

* * *

** Dragon Ball GT**

**Pan's Darkness Within**

**Chapter One: Baby's Growing Infection!**

"You lose, Baby." a young Saiyan boy said to the Tuffle Parasite he called Baby.

This boy, Goku, stood tall against Baby, having won against him. He, along with his granddaughter Pan, and his son's best friend Trunks, were on a Medical Planet called Pidal, not to be confused with Videl, Pan's mother. Anyway, what the three Saiyans thought was a helpless boy was Dr. Myuu's latest and final creation, Baby. Having shown up from his hiding spot, Baby fought against the Saiyans he was created to kill, but while Baby could take them on individuality, it was the Saiyan's teamwork that gave them the win. But little did Goku know, Baby had a Plan B.

_"I won't be able to beat these Saiyans in this state."_ he thought to himself, _"But if I can take over one of the Saiyans, the other two will be dead meat! But which one?"_

Baby looked at each of the Saiyans to determine his pick, automatically crossing Goku out of his mental list, _"Goku's too strong for my current power level to handle, so he's out."_

"Man, Goku! We really showed Baby who's boss, huh?" said Trunks.

"Yeah, way to go grandpa!" cheered Pan.

Goku chuckled a little, scratching the back of his head, "I couldn't have done it without you two."

Baby looked at Trunks, _"By the way Trunks fights, he must be the son of Prince Vegeta. All the more reason to kill him instead of making him my slave."_

His other choices eliminated, Baby sets his sights on Pan, _"So it looks like Panny-girl will have to do."_

Baby then use a Solar Flare attack on the Saiyans, temporarily blinding them. Goku and Trunks didn't notice Baby turning into liquid and creeping into Pan's body. Pan felt Baby's liquid enter her body, but she couldn't tell it was him. Because of this, Pan didn't fight off Baby and let him invade her.

Just as Baby's liquid had completely been inside Pan, her sight came back, as did Goku's and Trunks'.

Goku looked around for Baby, "Where is he?"

"I don't know, Goku." answered Trunks. He then looks at Pan to ask, "You know where Baby went?"

Pan looked at him, "No. I wasn't paying attention. I'm sorry..."

"Pan..." said Goku, a disappointing tone in his voice, "Oh well. You were blinded by the Solar Flare. It's not your fault."

Pan smiles at this, "Thanks for the reassurance, grandpa."

"Let's get outta here, Trunks." said Goku as he walked away, "I'm getting the creeps again."

Trunks sighed, shrugged, and shook his head, all while following Goku.

* * *

Baby was flowing inside Pan, smirking to himself, _"So much untapped potential. I can't wait to unleash it on Goku and Trunks. Still, can't go out there without a strategy. Maybe if I wait it out before I initiate my plan."_

Baby then went for the heart of Pan. Literally, he went down all the way to the heart. Exhausted from his battle with Goku, Pan, and Trunks, Baby decided to rest at his current location. But his liquid was spreading like a wild fire, even seeping into Pan's blood vein.

* * *

Pan moaned a little as she walked back, putting a hand over her heart, "Oh... What was that?" _"Why does my body feel so... good? It's never been this way before. Could it be something to do with what got into me earlier?"_

"Pan! Hurry up!" called Goku, "We have to go search for the last three Dragon Balls!"

"Oh! Coming!" Pan called back and ran to the ship. She climbed on board and shut the hatch behind her after Trunks started the engine and the ship flew away from the planet.

Goku yawned, "Boy am I tired... and hungry. But for once, mostly tired."

"I'll have Trunks make you a meal for after your nap." said Pan, "Get some rest."

"Thanks, Pan." Goku smiled and said. Next thing anyone knew, Goku fell on his face and went to sleep. Pan wrote a note for Goku to have food when he woke up and slapped it on his back like she might do a "Kick me" sign. Then Pan yawned too, "Guess I should turn it too."

She then flew up to the top floor where the beds are. A quick change into her PJs, and Pan was in bed, snug as a bug.

* * *

Later That Night...

Pan tossed and turned in her sleep, Baby's Tuffle cells mergings with her Saiyan cells. And her human cells aren't safe either. Pan awoke to feeling something dark nearby... it was inside her very soul. Pan was glad Trunks and Goku were down on the second floor, or else they'd try to get it out of her system. Wait a minute... why didn't she want it out?

In any case, Pan wondered what the dark energy was, but couldn't get an answer. But the more she investigated herself, the more she realized. Whatever dark matter entered her body, it felt good.

When she first started to feel it entering her body, Pan loved how it felt. And when her body felt good on the way to the ship, it WAS because of what got into her. And now, the dark energy inside Pan is what's making her body feel so wonderful.

"But what could it be though?" she asked herself, "More importantly, what am I gonna tell Trunks and Grandpa?"

**What could be the cause of Pan's intense pleasure? What plans does Baby have in store for the young Saiyan? Can Goku or Trunks spot Baby's presence in time to save Pan? All will be revealed on the next Dragon Ball GT.**

* * *

Bonus Scene

"Hey, what's going on?" Goku asked his granddaughter during one of their missions.

Pan gasped softly as she had a hand on her chest from another pleasure surge. She turned to Goku, "What do you mean, grandpa?"

"Well, every few minutes or hours, you start touching and rubbing yourself." said Goku, "It could be the arms at times, could be the legs, or stomach." The young Saiyan started blushing, "And then there are areas I'm not comfortable pointing out."

Trunks looked back from the driver's seat of the ship, "Now that Goku's saying it, I'm getting concerned too, Pan. What's been happening lately?"

Pan was trying to think of what to say to them, when another pleasure wave surged in her thighs. Giving one of them a quick rub, she glanced at Goku and Trunks. Then she undid her seatbelt and left the room, "Good talk!"

Goku and Trunks were confused more than anything, "Okay?"

* * *

_Next Time on Dragon Ball GT_

_Their quest complete, our heroes return to earth, but the true battle has only begun. Pan suddenly attacks Goku and Trunks when they weren't looking. It was revealed that Baby had stowed away inside Pan this whole time. Knowing Baby more than anyone, only Goku and Trunks can stop Baby Pan from destroying Earth and truly making the Saiyans extinct. The battle for Earth is about to begin, on the next GT._


	2. Tuffles Vs Saiyans

Hey, guys. I see you guys really liked the first chapter of Pan's Darkness Within. This chapter may be longer because of the fight scene in here, which I may put in split chapters. Hence the chapter is called Tuffles Vs Saiyans, even though it's just Baby Pan on the Tuffle side.

And yes, I'm keeping my rule of only disclaiming all this used in my story as has been previously astablished. Besides, you know I don't own any of this, so... yeah.

And lastly, I'll have Baby Pan alternate from his own voice and Pan's, that way he can throw off anyone he fights. Anyway, Saiyans and Tuffles. I give you... Dragon Ball GT: Pan's Darkness Within!

* * *

_Last time on Dragon Ball GT_

_Goku, Pan, and Trunks have had an encounter of the Baby kind! A hard battle took place, but the Saiyans managed to win. But Baby took their victory to his own advantage. With one flash, it seems to the heroes that Baby escaped. However, in truth, he's hiding and recovering from the battle. Meanwhile, Pan had some strange feelings in her body ever since the battle, failing to realize that Baby had been inside her body. Can she spot Baby's presence and rid herself of Baby in time? Find out today, on Dragon Ball GT._

**Dragon Ball GT**

**Pan's Darkness Within**

**Chapter Two: Tuffles Vs Saiyans**

Lately, Pan had felt unusual waves of pleasure throughout the rest of the Black-Star Dragon Ball hunt. When this happens, Pan makes sure Goku and Trunks weren't around. Then if the cost is clear, she would rub the area of her body for a few minutes until the pleasure went away. None of the pleasure waves were at will, so the waves all came and went at unexpected yet limited times.

In the meantime, Baby had been recovering from his fight with Goku while he was hiding out. He learned some new tricks from Pan's memory. Some were of her doing the techniques, and some were what she knew from Goku, Trunks, and everyone else she knows. Wherever Baby went to, his Tuffle cells would spread. Her memories were still the same, but everything else was victim to Baby.

Now, after gathering the last three Black-Star Dragon Balls, our heroes made a course for Earth. Pan felt intense pleasure all over her body as she looked outside the Earth. Baby had fully recovered and begun to carry out his plan to destroy Goku, but needed complete control over Pan first.

Unknown to Baby as he begins to take over her body, a smirk forms from Pan's lips as soft, evil laughter was heard from her, "Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm... Heeheeheeheeheeheeheehee... Hahahahahahahaha!"

* * *

"All right! We got all the Black-Star Dragon Balls!" said Goku as he set the Dragon Balls down on the ground.

Trunks was concerned, "Uh... shouldn't we have Dende hold on to the Dragon Balls, Goku?"

"It's too risky. Pilaf will get the Dragon Balls back and we'll have to go on another space trip!" said Goku, "He knows they'll be gathered when the Planet doesn't explode."

Trunks thought that over, "Hmm... On the off chance that does happen, can Goten go with you in my place? I don't know if I can handle another year-long trip with you and Pan."

"Uh..." said Goku, a little more confused than he usually would be, "I don't really see why you both can't-"

Goku was interrupted by a ki blast that exploded where the Dragon Balls were, destroying them. Goku and Trunks shielded their eyes from the blast. When the blast faded and the smoke cleared, they looked at the remains of the Dragon Balls. Trunks, mad about all the hard work destroyed, turned to the culprit, "Hey! What's the big idea- Huh?"

The culprit was none other than Pan herself, eyes covered by her hair and her arms stretched out, giving her a look that meant she launched something from her hands.

Goku spoke to her, "Pan? Why the heck did you do that?"

Trunks didn't looked so freaked out since Giru swallowed the Dragon Radar, "We worked so hard to get those Dragon Balls and you went and blew them up! What gives?!"

Pan smirked, "Oh, I'm sorry. But someone had to get rid of those hazards to Earth. At least now, no one will will use those Dragon Balls again. You Saiyans should be proud."

"But now how can we turn Goku back to an adult?!" exclaimed Trunks, but then he payed attention to Pan's last sentence, "Wait, what?"

"You're acting more weird than you were before. What's gotten into you?" Goku asked, wanting answers.

Pan then started to laugh like crazy, her hair rising so it was standing up and out of her eyes, "Ha ha ha ha! Don't play dumb, Goku! You and the remaining Saiyans are all thorns in my side, ones that I plan to get rid of once and for all!" Just as she finished the last sentence, Pan's hair turned completely white and red lines appeared on her face, two connecting the the top of her head to her white eyebrows, and one from her bottom lip to her chin. Red crosshairs appeared in her eyes, centered by navy blue pupils in her eyes. Her voice even changed to someone's that Goku and Trunks knew all to well, "It's payback time."

Trunks was freaking out a little, his eyes widened from this discovery, "B-Baby! I thought you escaped!"

Goku clenched his fist, growling, "You didn't, did you? That flash back at the medical planet. It was a cover to enter Pan's body."

"That's correct, _'grandpa'_." Baby mocked using Pan's voice for that sentence. Baby Pan continued to do so as she kept talking, "Surprising you would be the one to figure that out. I would've guessed Trunks would, but... then again, he's a pathetic Saiyan too. Which reminds me, how's my... great-grandpa Bardock?"

"Wh-what?!" exclaimed Trunks.

"How do you know my father's name?" Goku asked.

"Don't play dumb. There's a lot I know about you Saiyans. More than you would expect." Baby Pan then switched to Baby's voice, "Am I right, Kakarot?"

Goku pieced together what Baby Pan had said, then everything because clear to him, "King Kai and Vegeta told me about your kind. You're a Tuffle, an extinct race wiped out by the Saiyans long ago!"

"Nearly extinct, you mean." Baby Pan corrected, "Yes, I am a proud Tuffle, and I can finally exact my revenge on you pathetic monkeys!" She then fired a purple ki attack at Goku and Trunks. The ki blast explodes on contact.

Baby Pan smirked, but then saw neither Saiyan where they were. She looked up and saw Goku and Trunks, barely escaped from the attack. Trunks was the first to speak, "Sorry, Baby. Looks like you picked the wrong Saiyan to take control of."

"Oh contraire, Trunks. Panny-girl possesses so much untapped potential, so her power should be sufficient." Baby Pan reassured. Baby Pan then vanished from sight, then from out of nowhere, she kicked Goku and sent him flying in the grass, landing with a thud. Then she grabbed Trunks' head and flew to the grass and rushed his body down.

Baby Pan then punched Trunks enough times so that she was beating him senseless, taking Pan's battle temper into account of her attack. Her beatdown ended with a slap to the check (on his face), sending Trunks to a nearby palm tree. He hit it with a smack and fell to the grass on his back.

Baby Pan smirked, and mocked the Saiyans with Pan's voice, "Pathetic. And here I was gonna make Goku one of my Tuffle slaves. But it goes to show you. A monkey when it evolves... is still a monkey."

Goku gets up and grunts from his injury, "Wow... I never knew Baby would be so strong, even if he weren't inside Pan."

Baby Pan started to examine her body while the Saiyans were down, "Hmm... Panny-girl's body moves in an interesting way in combat. Fast, durable, structured..." While Baby Pan was examining her body, Goku took the opportunity to strike...

Only for Baby Pan to catch the attack with her fist. She smirked at Goku, "And her reflexes are unrivaled. The time has come to avenge my ancestors. The Tuffles have long awaited for this day!" Baby Pan then elbowed Goku and threw him to the ground. Goku caught himself in the air and stared up at Baby Pan, "I don't think so!" He then increased his ki and screamed in the sky, "AAAAAH!" his hair stood up, his hair and eyebrows turned blond, his eyes turned teal, and a gold aura emitted from his body.

That was Trunks' cue to do the same, "AAAAAAAAAH!" Trunks' hair stood up and became blond while a gold aura emitted from his body. Their transformations earned a smirk from Baby Pan, "I guess I underestimated you monkeys. If I weren't so fond of Panny-girl, your bodies would be mine."

"Yeah, well I for one would rather die than be your slave." said Trunks.

"That make two of us, Trunks." said Goku.

Baby Pan gave a deranged smirk as she said in Baby's voice, "Well then..." She then opened her palms to charge a purple Maiden's Rage attack, "So long, _'grandpa'!_" She fired her attack at the Super Saiyans, who braced themselves for the attacks.

**With Pan under his complete control, Baby might have the upper hand against our heroes. Goku will have to play out the battle safely if he wants to play out the battle and free Pan. Can he and Trunks do it, or is Pan doomed to be a Tuffle for the rest of her life? Find out on the next Dragon Ball GT.**

* * *

_On the next Dragon Ball GT_

_Goku and Trunks hold their own against the ruthless Tuffle, but it might not be enough. Baby has become more powerful than ever, and the Saiyans could meet their fate at the hands of Pan herself. Unless Goku comes up with an effective way to defeat Baby Pan once and for all, all hope seems lost. Find out what will happen on the next Dragon Ball GT._


	3. Super Saiyan Beatdown

Hi! I wanna thank everyone who read and liked this story. I actually may do some chapters where alternate events occur after the end of the main story. Tell me in the reviews which you would like to see.

Anyway, you know all the disclaimer junk. To thedarkpokemaster, you got a point. I'll add a few Saiyans to join Goku and Trunks to fight Baby Pan, so yes I know what I'm doing. And infamousgemeni, I would LOVE to see your own Baby Pan story. I may be surprised by what exactly you write in it.

And lastly, since Pan will be an Evil Super Saiyan Goddess, does anyone have an idea of a design for Pan's Super Saiyan Goddess form? Tell me through PM or Review. Anyway, onward to Chapter Three of Pan's Darkness Within!

* * *

_On the last Dragon Ball GT_

_Goku and his friends have arrived on Earth after gathering all the Black-Star Dragon Balls, but they brought an uninvited guest with them: Baby. Baby had been secretly hiding inside Pan and has taken over her body. Now, Goku and Trunks have to somehow drive Baby out of Pan, without causing too much harm to her body. Will the Saiyans succeed, or will Baby Pan come out on top? All will be revealed, today on Dragon Ball GT._

**Dragon Ball GT**

**Pan's Darkness Within**

**Chapter Three: Super Saiyan Beatdown**

"Incoming!" cried Super Saiyan Goku as Baby Pan's Maiden's Rage attack closed in on him and Trunks. Goku then caught the attack with his bare hands and pushed it into the sky. Baby Pan dodged the redirected attack as it left the atmosphere and hit a nearby star, destroying it.

Super Saiyan Trunks wiped his forehead, "Man... Earth would've been toast if you didn't redirect that, Goku."

"I wouldn't be surprised if THAT didn't give anyone a signal." said Super Saiyan Goku. "I just hope someone will help us. Inside Pan, Baby's ferocious."

Baby Pan smirked, "Try all you might. But none of you Saiyans will ever beat an all powerful Tuffle like myself!"

"We'll see about that!" Both Super Saiyans said at the same time. The Super Saiyans and Baby Pan flew at each other and were about to punch each other.

* * *

A few cities away, two people arrive at the mall. One of them was a Pure Saiyan with short black hair and was wearing a red tank top, a blackish-blue jacket with short sleeves, matching pants, fingerless gloves, and dark colored battle shoes with yellow tips. The other was a girl with blue shoulder length hair, she was wearing a red hairband to keep her hair out of her eyes, a gold choker, gold earrings, a small, sleeveless red shirt with small straps, forearm to wrist red gloves with a triangular shape on the back of the hand, a red miniskirt with tight blue battle shorts underneath, and red thigh high heel boots.

"I'm glad you came with me to shop with me, dad." said the half-Saiyan girl.

"It wasn't exactly my idea to come with you." said the man as he entered the mall. The girl then fwlt something odd, but it wasn't about the mall. She turned away from the mall entrance to look at the blue sky, "What the heck... There's a weird arima in the sky... Maybe after my little shopping spree, I'll ask dad if we can drive there."

"Bulla! You want your cute shoes or what?!" her father called. Bulla looked at the entrance, "Sorry, dad! I'm on my way!"

* * *

Not too far off, another Saiyan with black spiky hair was on a date with his girlfriend. The Saiyan was wearing a white T-shirt with a purple collerline, purple jeans, and dark maroonish shoes with green tips. His girlfriend was a brunette wearing a yellow dress with a white belt and white boots.

"Goten, I'm having such a great time with you." the Saiyan's girlfriend said with a giggle.

Goten chuckled and scratches the back of his head, a family habbit thanks to Goku, "Oh. I'm having an amazing time too, Valese."

Valese giggled. Goten stopped for a bit, making Valese stop too, "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing. I just... got a funny feeling." said Goten, "Like something bad is about to happen."

"Don't let it get to you, Goten. Let's continue the date for now." said Valese, "But if you ever think it's too serious to ignore, I won't stop you."

"Thanks. I appreciate it." said Goten. Then they resumed walking to their destination, Hercule's Dojo.

Goten was planning to toughen up Valese so she can take care of herself. If there's anything at all Hercule can teach her, it's the basics. Unfortunately, that's all he can teach that will be of use to Valese. At least that's what Goten feels.

* * *

Then back to the mountain areas, there was a man, a black haired half-Saiyan, wearing a white business suit, fancy shoes, and glasses. His wife was a woman with black braided hair, wearing a blue jacket, a matching skirt, a pink tank top, purple tights, and brown shoes with black tips.

"Hey, Videl. Do you feel that?" the man asked his wife.

Videl looked at him, "Feel what, Gohan?"

"This dark energy... it's right where dad and Trunks are."

"Goku and Trunks are back? Then where's Pan?"

"That's just it. This dark energy... it has Pan's energy signature, but... I'm not so sure."

"Hmm..." Videl pondered a bit, but she got a crazy idea.

* * *

Back at the Tropical Oasis area, the Super Saiyans were getting pummeled by Baby Pan. The Tuffle had smacked Goku with the back of her hand, kicked Trunks in the ribs with just a heel of her foot, elbowed Goku's back, uppercut Trunks by the jaw, grabbed their heads and slammed them into each other.

"Ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch!" said Goku, rubbing his ear.

"What's that head of yours made of?!" exclaimed Trunks, his hands on his face.

Baby Pan laughed maniacally, "What did I tell you? You monkeys are no match for Tuffles like me! You should just surrender to me now!"

Goku looked at her, "Why? Why would we do that?"

"Because you know fighting me is pointless with your strength. Plus, I may make you my slaves after all if you do."

One look at each other gave the Super Saiyans their answer. In unison, Super Saiyan Goku and Super Saiyan Trunks said, "Never!"

Baby Pan growled, then looked to the road on the Cliffside and smirked, "Ah, I believe I see some servants that may be more willing."

Before either Saiyan could say anything, they heard somebody say, "Dad, stop the car!"

Trunks instantly recognized the voice and turned his head to where it came from, "Oh no..."

"What's wrong?" asked Goku, before he saw what Trunks saw, "Eep!"

It was a navy blue flying car with a hull of shopping bags, and in the seats were Bulla and her father.

A deranged smirk formed on Baby Pan's lips, "Prince Vegeta... Finally. The Tuffles with be averaged with the death of the Saiyan Prince!"

**It seems Baby Pan has a score to settle with the Saiyan Prince more than the other Saiyans. But with Bulla around, will Vegeta be able to defeat Baby Pan without endangering his daughter? Or are both Vegeta AND Bulla needed to stop this Tuffle Parasite? Find out on the next Dragon Ball GT.**

* * *

_Next Time on GT_

_Baby Pan had used Goku and Trunks like rag dolls, beating them senseless. But when Vegeta and Bulla enter the fray, Baby Pan is outnumbered, but she is not out matched. It will take four Saiyans to defeat the Tuffle Parasite once and for all. But Baby had been holding back the potential of Pan's body. When he decides to absorb the Saiyan's energy, Baby Pan becomes nearly invincible. The ultimate battle between Saiyans and Tuffles begins, next Dragon Ball GT._


	4. Pride Of The Saiyans

Sorry if there were things unexplained last chapter. I try to keep everything in the actually part of the story with 1000 words or more. Anyway, I'm glad I could be able to write such a great story as this. Truth be told, I created this story after watching a few mod videos from the Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 game. Since then, I couldn't get it out of my head.

Disclaimer: Aw, you know I don't own the Dragon Ball franchise. Or any franchise for that matter. This chapter will be about Bulla and Vegeta going to the battlefield where Baby Pan beats Super Saiyan Goku and Super Saiyan Trunks to pulps. The end of it will be an extension of the last chapter. Gohan and Goten will be a few chapters late. Besides, how Bulla and Vegeta got to the battlefield, I can't leave out. Sorry for any disappointments.

And lastly, Bulla is a Half-Saiyan, so she will fight Baby Pan too. Her attacks and battle styles will be what she learns from Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten. In this story, Goku even taught her an attack or two before he went to space. Now let's go!

* * *

_On the last GT_

_The Saiyans' battle against Baby Pan slowly gets the attention of a few other Saiyans. What they will find when they enter the battlefield, will not be easy to take in. Giving the energy they feel a quick thought, will the Saiyans be able to answer the call in time, or will they take too long with their own plans? Find out now on Dragon Ball GT._

**Dragon Ball GT**

**Pan's Darkness Within**

**Chapter Four: Pride Of The Saiyans**

Bulla and Vegeta were at the mall looking around for stuff that Bulla may want, and a little something for Vegeta, if the girl can get him to agree to it.

"Wow. Something tells me we're gonna make quite a hull today." said Bulla.

"You mean you're gonna make a hull and I'm gonna have to pay for everything?" asked Vegeta.

"Well yeah. Isn't that what dads are for?"

"Grr... you're just like your mother..."

Bulla saw a shaving kit clipped to Vegeta's belt. She smiled, "Oh, so you took my advice and shaved? Good job, dad."

Vegeta blushes in embarrassment. He growled, "Let's get this over with..."

Bulla had oodles of fun picking out clothes and shoes. But all the while, she couldn't stop thinking about the dark energy she felt a while back. She couldn't get it out of her head, and needed to check it out.

"Hey, dad? Do you feel something wrong with the air today?"

Vegeta looked at her, "Is it because of some overpriced dress you saw a while ago?"

Bulla had a serious face when she looked at Vegeta, "It's not about overpriced clothes, or clothes at all for that matter." Bulla couldn't see what Vegeta was holding, but what she just said caused him to drop it down to the floor.

"I'm serious, dad. There's something out there and we have to go see what it is!" Bulla said in a tone that Vegeta would be proud of... if only she weren't talking to him.

"Okay, fine. You win." said Vegeta, "But you know. I did see a battle dress you might like."

"Just go back to where it was and buy it, along with everything else we got. Then meet me in the car." Bulla said as she gave Vegeta the clothes she was holding to Vegeta and left the mall.

Vegeta was dumbfounded more than anything, "I knew she was stubborn like me and Bulma, but this is ridiculous."

* * *

Later, Bulla was in the passenger seat of the flying car when Vegeta came out with a bunch of shopping bags. He set the bags in the back and got in the car. Turning on the engine, he looked at Bulla, "All right. Where to?"

"Straight ahead, actually. There's a Tropical Oasis area not too far off from here." answered Bulla.

Vegeta drove off to the Tropical Oasis, careful not to let any shopping bags fall. Vegeta wondered what was making his daughter so antsy. She ended her own shopping spree early, she stood up to her father, the great Prince of all Saiyans. And she felt this evil power when he didn't. This better not mean he's gone soft because of Bulla.

"What else did you sense, sweetheart?" Vegeta asked Bulla while he was driving.

Bulla looked worried, "I also felt two power levels near the dark one. I almost couldn't recognize them, but it felt like my brother and Goku."

"What? Trunks and Kakarot? They're back with those Black-Star Dragon Balls already?"

"That's the only way I could be able to tell. But then I thought, where's Pan?"

"How can you detect your own brother and the clown and not know where Kakarot's granddaughter is?"

"That's what I want to know. Anyway, we should be there. I can see something in the distance."

Vegeta looked at what Bulla saw. She was right, it was his son and the clown as Super Saiyans. But looking at the third, he saw a girl with an orange bandana on her head. She wore a red T-shirt that revealed her belly, dark blue jeans with a chain on the left side of the pants, black shoes with blueish-black socks. Her hair was a snow white and she had red lines on her face and in her eyes.

Bulla's eyes widen at the sight of the white haired girl, _"Is that... Pan?"_ "Dad, stop the car!"

Vegeta did what his daughter told him to do, slamming his foot on the break pedal. The car stopped on command and a few bags fell forward into the seats. He looked at her, "What was that for?"

"Dad, it's Pan! She's up there too!"

Vegeta looked at her, awestruck, "Wh-what?" He turned his attention to the girl thought to be Goku's granddaughter, _"Pan? But she's so... different. Her energy is giving me a bad vibe. Could it really be Pan, or is it something else?"_

"Ah... Vegeta's daughter... This should be fun..." Baby Pan smirked. Trunks looked at Baby Pan with anger, "You go anywhere near my sister and it'll be the last thing you do, Tuffle!"

"I see your so fond of your sister." said Baby Pan, then she pushed him away, "You'd best stay out of my way."

That was when Bulla suddenly appeared, thanks to the Instant Transmission technique Goku taught her. Trunks was surprised, "B-Bulla..."

"Pan. What's going on? Why do you look so different?" Bulla asked. Baby Pan then looked at Bulla, a fake smile on her face as she spoke in Pan's voice, "Oh this? It's a new look. You like it?"

"Well... I never expected white... but-"

"Bulla, get away! That's not Pan!" said Trunks, "She's being possessed by a Tuffle named Baby!"

"What?" Bulla looked at Trunks, then at Baby Pan.

"That's just Trunks being crazy. I'm still me. This new look is making him see things."

"No, Bulla! Don't listen to her!"

"We're such great pals. We can be a good team. What do you say we team up for a little sparring? Me and you against grandpa and Trunks. What do you say?"

"Bulla, I'm your brother! You have to believe me!"

Bulla was at crossroads with herself, _"Should I accept Pan's challenge and fight my brother and Goku? Or do I side with Trunks, who says Pan's under the control of a Tuffle? What am I gonna do?"_

**Yes. What will Bulla do? Side with her brother and stop Baby Pan from destroying her family? Or join Baby Pan, where Bulla will become a Tuffle? Can Goku and/or Vegeta help the Fashion Saiyan in her time of need? Find out on the next Dragon Ball GT.**

* * *

_Next on Dragon Ball GT_

_"H-How... could you? That's my BROTHER!"_

_Goku and Trunks may not be prepared for what Baby Pan has in store. While they cannot risk harming Pan's body, Vegeta will have no problem with hurting Pan, so long as Pan herself is not dead. But when two long forgotten superheroes enter the Neo Tuffle/Saiyan war, things only heat up on the Saiyans' side. Tensions rise, next time on Dragon Ball GT._


	5. The Saiyan Princess' Fury

Hey, everyone! So in this chapter, all Bulla fans who read this story will be getting what they want. Super Saiyan Bulla! You guys read right! So anyway, NaruSaku fan 100 suggested that Baby Pan tricks Bulla. Then Baby Pan would shock the others, especially Vegeta, by kissing Bulla. A direct approach, like taking over Bulla's body, would involve leaving Pan's body, and Baby knows that it's too risky. So I thought I'd kinda combine that with my own idea with Bulla turning Super Saiyan. So, yeah.

Do I have to say the Disclaimer if you already know? Because I WILL NOT repeat myself. Unless there's a rule that says I gotta. Personally, Bulla was left out of the action, way I see it. She's so cool, amazing, not to mention fashion forward. I wanted to give her more than a few cameos. She needed a Main Role, and this story, or really this chapter, gives her that!

And lastly, I was watching Battle Of Gods on my phone, and then I saw the part about the first ever Super Saiyan God. It took six good Saiyans to make one Super Saiyan God. So let's just say there will be all seven Saiyans in the Super Saiyan Goddess ritual, and Goku won't have his godly powers anymore. Eh, perhaps I said too much...

* * *

_Previously on Dragon Ball GT_

_Bulla had put her shopping spree on hold so she and Vegeta can investigate the battle between Goku, Trunks, and Baby Pan. Confused about the situation, Bulla confronts Baby Pan. However, Baby Pan tries to trick Bulla into thinking she is still Pan. But Trunks is not going to let his sister succumb to the Tuffle. Now, Bulla must decide who she should believe. Her brother who has been by her side most of her life, or the Tuffle Parasite who claims to be her best friend? Her decision will be revealed, today on Dragon Ball GT._

**Dragon Ball GT**

**Pan's Darkness Within**

**Chapter Five: The Saiyan Princess' Fury**

Bulla cconcentrated on herself. What will her choice be? She needed some way to help her decide.

Goku looked at Bulla, hoping what he might say would help her. Vegeta was clueless on what he thought he should do. Bulla is his daughter, but what can he do to help her?

Baby Pan glanced at Bulla, "So? What do you say, Bulla?"

"I... I can't decide... if I should accept your offer..." Bulla then looked at Trunks, "Or believe my brother..."

"A tough decision, I know. But either choice will lead you to the truth. Take your time." Baby Pan reassured. Like that did any help. Bulla held her head and closed her eyes, a sign she's struggling.

"I... I chose-"

"Okay, I've had enough!" she heard her brother yell. She opened her eyes and looked at her Super Saiyan brother, who had gotten in front of Baby Pan. He then begun to yell in her face, "First you take Pan away from us and now you go and trick my sister?! Just leave her out of this, Baby! You're fight is with me, Goku, and nobody else!"

"Trunks..." Bulla said, a smile on her face as Trunks defended her.

Baby Pan smirked at him, "I told you before, boy..." she then grabbed Trunks' neck, "Stay out of this!" She threw him into the water. He landed with a giant, Shenron size splash.

"Trunks, no!" Vegeta and Super Saiyan Goku said in unison.

Bulla couldn't believe her eyes at what Baby Pan did. She still thought it was Pan, but one thing her Trunks was right about, was that this isn't her best friend she knew. Soon, shock was replaced with anger as the colored part of her eyes turned white, and her pupils became teal , "H-How... could you?" Her hair then begun to stand up and flicker back and forth from bluish-green to golden blond.

At that very moment, she let out a scream to the sky, "That's my BROTHER!" Her hair then became completely gold, and the first time Super Saiyan aura, the very one that Goku had when he went Super Saiyan against Frieza, surrounded Bulla.

Goku, Baby Pan, and even Vegeta were all at a loss of words. Bulla Briefs, the daughter of Prince Vegeta and Bulma Briefs, had just become what they thought was impossible for Female Saiyans. A Super Saiyan.

Bulla growled at Baby Pan and flew straight at her, giving her a sucker punch to the face. Baby had been sent back a few feet, her lip bleeding a little from the attack. Super Saiyan Bulla flew after her and punched her a few times in the ribs. She then grabbed Baby Pan's leg and spun around until she let go, sending her towards Goku.

"Yikes!" The child Super Saiyan exclaimed as he moved out of the way before Baby Pan grabbed the bark of a palm tree to spin around, slingshooting her way back to Bulla. The female Super Saiyan smirked at this and lunge kicked Baby Pan, vanished, and shot a ki blast to her back.

Super Saiyan Bulla then fired a bunch of ki blasts in an energy wave volley. Baby Pan was near the water, so any ki blasts that didn't hit Baby Pan went into the water. Baby Pan had her arms up in a defensive position so she was blocking. She looked at Bulla through the blasts, _"Bulla's Super Saiyan power makes her the perfect slave for me. But if I leave Panny-girl's body..."_ she then wiped the blood off her lip. She smirked as an idea came in her mind, _"Maybe I don't have to..."_

Bulla stopped firing ki blasts and then curls her fingers, pulling them back at chest level, a red lightning/aura surrounded her. The very words she screamed surprised Vegeta even more, **_"Galick Gun!"_** Bulla then thrusts her arms forward as a Red Galick Gun at Baby Pan.

She smirked as Bulla's Galick Gun reached her, "Yes... That's the power I need!" The Galick Gun hit her and an explosion was heard, as water came up from the spot where Baby Pan had been.

Trunks, his Super Saiyan transformation lost, had washed up from the water into the sky, thanks to Bulla's Galick Gun. Vegeta flew over to him and caught him, "I got you, Trunks."

Trunks opened his eyes, "D-Dad? What happened?"

"Bulla... She did it..." said Vegeta, "She's a Super Saiyan... It was amazing..."

Trunks looked at him in shock, "What? Bulla? A Super Saiyan?" He and Vegeta looked at Bulla as she flew down to Baby Pan. What Vegeta said was true. Bulla had become a Super Saiyan. He smiled, "Bulla... I'm proud of you..."

Super Saiyan Bulla flew down to Baby Pan. She was right in front of her. "Oh sorry about the Galick Gun. I just don't know what I'd do if anything were to happen to my big brother." That's when Bulla suddenly grabbed Baby Pan by the shirt, "That's why I'm asking you. Who did this to you? Why are you doing this? What gave you such a grudge against Trunk- Mmf!"

Bulla's words were interrupted when Baby Pan put her hands on the back of Bulla's head and kissed her. Vegeta's and Trunks' eyes widened in shock. First Bulla becomes a Super Saiyan, then she's kissed by another girl? They needed to sit down. If only they could move at all.

As usual, Goku didn't get it. But what he noticed was that there was blood going into Bulla's mouth through the kiss. He gasped at what he realized, "Bulla, get out of there!"

Bulla's eyes widen as she was being kissed by Baby Pan. Hearing Goku, she broke the kiss and held a hand on her mouth. Then she held her head in pain. She looked at Baby Pan, "What... did you-?"

"The kiss let me send a part of my body into you..." Baby Pan said in his own voice, "As we speak, the blood I sent in your body is making it's way to your brain where it will plant it's roots and become a Tuffle Egg. Then, you will become my loyal slave."

Bulla fell to her knees as her headache is getting worse, "T-Trunks was r-r-right about you..."

Trunks ran to her side, "Bulla! What's the matter?"

Bulla held her head as she looked at her reflection in the water. Her eyes open and were glowing red, an evil laugh was heard as she smirks. She then attacked Trunks, sending him to the same pine tree. His pants got caught in the leaf/branch of the tree, so he hung upside down.

Bulla looked at Baby Pan, then she bowed, "I am at your service, Lady Baby."

_"Lady_ Baby?" thought Baby Pan, "Oh_ well, I may be a male, but the body is female. All I can do is get used to the sound of Lady Baby."_

Vegeta was shocked for the umpteenth time today. He looked at Baby Pan and Super Saiyan Bulla. Then he remembers what Trunks said about Baby Pan. He then started laughing, "So a Tuffle invaded Pan and made my daughter her slave. You almost had me there. Almost."

Baby Pan smirked.

Goku sensed two power levels nearby. He turned around to find two figures. He squints his eyes to see... the Great Saiyaman and Great Saiyawoman, also known as Gohan and Videl.

Goku actually did a facepalm after seeing those two goofballs, "Oh no... they didn't..."

The Great Saiyaman was first to arrive and do his pose, "The Great Saiyaman has arrived to stop crime!"

Great Saiyawoman arrived and does a simular pose, "Evil doers beware, because this is our time!"

"Great Saiyaman Mark 1!"

"Great Saiyawoman Mark 2!"

"Unstoppable!" they said at the same time. They were interrupted when two purple blasts shot their faces and destroyed the helmets.

Baby Pan was not amused, as she had fired those ki blasts, "Those two just got here and already I'm sick of their act!"

Gohan amd Videl looked at who it was that shot them, but neither of them saw it coming. Their eyes widen, "Pan?!"

Baby Pan smirked, "Oh, I see. Those two in the stupid outfits are her parents. Almost gave me a scare." She then looked at Goku, "Even someone like you would agree with me, right Goku?"

Goku held his hands up and turned back to normal, "Ah! I'm sitting this one out!"

Gohan and Videl were both shocked at what their daughter had become.

"How can this be? Pan is the dark power level we detected?" Gohan asked.

"What's happening to her? Why is she acting like this?" Videl said.

**Gohan and Videl are in for the ****surprise of their lives. With Bulla under Baby Pan's control, can our heroes save their loved ones before it's too late? Or is this the tip of the iceberg compared to what Baby Pan has in mind? And where is Goten when you need him? Find out on the next Dragon Ball GT.**

* * *

_Next on GT_

_With Trunks defeated and Goku on the sidelines, Vegeta, Gohan, and Videl are the ones to fight Bulla and Baby Pan. But it may be more difficult than they realize, as Baby Pan continued to make Tuffles out of our heroes. Will the three overcome the Tuffle Parasite's influence? Will Goten arrive in time to help them? Stay tuned for the next Dragon Ball GT._


	6. History Of The Tuffles

Hi, guys! I'm sorry to all of you who felt like the Saiyaman stuff was unnecessary. But I just wanted to get you guys to laugh. Too bad for them, Baby destroyed the helmets, ruining the costumes. So the Great Saiyaman and Great Saiyawoman won't be back soon.

Skip the Disclaimer, because you know that already. I may even post a story about Goku training Bulla instead of following Pan and getting caught by those two men. I'll post a poll of the moves Goku knows that he can teach Bulla. But she already knows Instant Transmission in this story, and there's not enough time for the Spirit Bomb. Maybe Goku could pass that on to Uub or Post-PDW Pan. I'll focus on Bulla for now.

And lastly, I'll say it. I was just gonna have an all out battle with Goku, Trunks and Baby Pan, and then just Super Saiyan Goddess Pan against Super Saiyan 4 Goku. But since you guys insist, Pan's Darkness Within will be a full alternate Baby Saga. But since Pan will not be able to turn into a Great Ape, Super Saiyan Goddess Pan will be the Great Ape Baby in this story.

* * *

_Last Time on Dragon Ball GT_

_Upon witnessing the Beatdown of her brother, an enraged Bulla had become a Super Saiyan. But not all good things are so good at all. Baby Pan now has control of the new Super Saiyan Bulla, and it looks like Goku and Vegeta are next. But when two caped crusaders enter the fray, things get serious. __Or not. The battle continues now on Dragon Ball GT._

**Dragon Ball GT**

**Pan's Darkness Within**

**Chapter Six: History Of The Tuffles**

Baby Pan just looked at Gohan and Videl. She smirked at them.

"It's unbelievable how our own daughter could be responsible for this." said Gohan in a calm tone, "But upon closer inspection, I can see you're another being all together."

"So you are gonna tell us right now!" said Videl, angrier than Gohan is, "Who are you and what did you do to Pan!?"

"What you little snots have in perception, you lack in fashion sense." Baby Pan said, "No, I am not Pan. I've merely possessed her body. You may say I'm a parasite, but there's more to it than that. I basically control her like you would a puppet. Panny-girl became a Tuffle and she didn't even know it. It's the perfect revenge my people had planned for so long!"

"You're doing this for revenge?" asked Videl.

"Not against you and your kind, Videl, but I wouldn't expect you to understand. See, my home planet was actually a peaceful environment with the benefits of a scientific community. It was the evil Saiyans that destroyed it and used up our resources for their own selfish gain."

"I see. You were cast off of your own planet like a little dog." Vegeta added as he flew up next to Gohan. Baby Pan nods, "Hm. Though, not all the Saiyans were willing to carry out the extinction of my people. One of them actually stood up to evil Saiyans led by King Vegeta. His name was Bardock, last I checked."

Goku's eyes widen upon listening to the story, "So that's how you knew my father. He helped the Tuffles."

Baby Pan smirked at Goku, "Your father gave us his word he wouldn't intentionally harm our people, and even threatened to overthrow King Vegeta just so the hostile takeover would end. In spite of his kind nature, the Tuffles knew Bardock would fall victim to the moon, just as all the other Saiyans would."

Baby Pan then looked at Vegeta, an angry look on her face, "Our defeat against the Saiyans was inevitable, and our people were wiped out like trash. The miserable Saiyan responsible for our fall wasn't Bardock, but YOUR father, King Vegeta! And to top it all off, he renamed the planet after himself!"

She clamed down before continuing, "Anyway, we were swept away from society, so we used the last of our scientific knowledge to create a genetic, parasitic being. The King Tuffle then combined his own DNA, and a small bit of Saiyan DNA from Bardock, with the genes of his own parasitic creation, and scattered them across the vast reaches of space. Now, some of us have come to Earth via Pan, so we can avenge the Tuffles."

Vegeta crossed his arms, "Ha! It's not that easy as you make it sound. King Vegeta eradicated the Tuffles for one reason, because they were unworthy."

Baby Pan laughed, "And I thought Goku was the clueless one. It's not a question about what you think, it's simple mathematics. I have the upper hand against you, Vegeta."

"You may be inside a Saiyan body and have my daughter under your spell, but that doesn't mean we're at a disadvantage."

"Oh, but you are. To kill me, you must kill Pan. Quite the predicament, I must say."

Vegeta's power then started to rise, "Me? Kill Pan? No, I'm going to beat you two so hard, Pan will be absolutely useless to you!" As he finished that sentence, Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan and flew at Baby Pan.

Baby Pan dodged the attack and countered Super Saiyan Vegeta's attack. She then punched Vegeta in the gut and threw him to Super Saiyan Bulla. She launched a Quick-Fire Galick Gun at Vegeta, who countered with his own Quick-Fire Galick Gun. The beams collided and exploded. Super Saiyan Bulla then flew at Vegeta, ready to strike. Vegeta dodged and kicked her away. Bulla grunts, "Grr..."

Baby Pan looked at Gohan and Videl, an evil smile on her face, "You're Panny-girl's parents. What say you join me... as my slaves?"

"I'm nobody's slave, pal." Videl said automatically, "I for one won't join you and your sick games!"

Gohan glares at Baby Pan, "I'm not gonna join you either!"

Baby Pan smirked, "How unfortunate. Just like Goku, bound by his loyalty to the Earth." Baby Pan then fired a purple ki blast at the two.

Videl barely dodged the attack, but it was too fast for Gohan to react quickly, so he got hit and was sent into the mountain side.

"Odd, that was more powerful than I intend... Maybe I misjudged the force of the attack." Baby Pan then flew to where Gohan was. Only for Gohan to burst out from the mountain side where he landed, his clothes torn up.

_"Gohan has the kind of body that can withstand brutal attacks. I think I found my next Tuffle slave."_

_"There's no way I can fight this Baby guy while he's inside Pan's body. If I do, I'll be hurting my own daughter instead."_

Goku looked at the two battle scenes and he had a hard time trying to pick which one he should go to, _"My son is there fighting against Baby in Pan's body. But Vegeta can't bring himself to fight his own daughter, even if she IS a Tuffle now. What can I do to help them?"_

Meanwhile, not far from the battlefield, Goten was watching the battles from a distance, keeping his ki suppressed so he wouldn't be spotted. He looked at Baby Pan, "So Pan's been possessed by a Tuffle named Baby. This Tuffle is just a parasitic creation from a long time ago. This is serious..."

He looked at Bulla, who was fighting Vegeta, "It's unbelievable that Bulla would become a Super Saiyan. I give her mad props for that. But I have to be cautious about my entrance. Don't wanna screw something up."

**The Neo Tuffle/Saiyan war had become a Father-Daughter struggle between Vegeta &amp; Bulla, and Gohan &amp; Pan. With Goten not wanting to rush in without a plan, what will Goku and Videl do to help Gohan and Vegeta and save Pan and Bulla? Will Trunks recover from his current situation? The brawl continues, next Dragon Ball GT.**

* * *

_Next Time on GT_

_The Saiyans find themselves in a bind once Baby Pan ups the stakes. With one more Saiyan in her Tuffle Army, our heroes are in trouble. Until a long forgotten Fusion Warrior is revived to assist in the battle against Baby Pan. Will the new warrior be the key to winning the battle, or will Baby Pan destroy him in an instant? Find out, next Dragon Ball GT._


	7. Gotenks Rides Again

Hey! A lot of people have been been reading my story since I posted it on here. And I have to say, I'm flattered. Best of luck with all of your own stories, everyone! Love you guys!

So the Disclaimer in implied just by typing the word. Sorry I couldn't work on this sooner. But there was schoolwork involved, and I gotta get that done. Also about a week ago, I was able to talk with the people who made Dragon Ball Multiverse and asked if they could include this story as a part of DBM. They said no, and I respect that. I then asked if they could do a Manga version when I was done with it and they told me of how busy they were. I was gonna suggest that it be a part of DBM, but I stopped after that. Didn't want to pester them. But back to what I'm doing...

And lastly, Vegeta will be able to go Super Saiyan 3 in this story, but not necessarily this chapter. Think of it as the first time since his fight with Super Saiyan 3 Goku back in Raging Blast One.

* * *

_On the last GT_

_ The secrets of Baby's origins are revealed, with a shocking twist not even Vegeta knew about. Bardock had been aligned with the Tuffles against the evil Saiyans. His support did nothing to change the outcome, but his DNA, along with the Tuffle King's, live on inside Baby. Now, with Vegeta and Gohan fighting Bulla and Baby Pan, what will Goku and Videl do to help Gohan and Vegeta? The Neo Tuffle/Saiyan war continues now, on GT._

**Dragon Ball GT**

**Pan's Darkness Within**

**Chapter Seven: Gotenks Rides Again**

Goten was looking at the battles that were taking place in front of him. Super Saiyan Bulla vs Super Saiyan Vegeta, and Gohan vs Baby Pan. He saw that Goku and Videl are trying to determine their game plan to assist their family/friends.

Goten also spotted Trunks from the corner of his eye. His eyes widen, "Trunks... I'd better get him out of there." He flew to Trunks and carefully got him out of the tree. He moved over to a nearby bush to avoid being spotted.

Trunks woke up shortly after, opening his eyes, "G-Goten?"

"How you feeling, buddy?" Goten asked with a smile. Trunks sat up, "Ugh... I've been better... What happened?"

"You were out cold for a little while. You must've hit that tree a little too hard." Goten said. Trunks looked behind him at the tree. Staring at it for a little bit, Trunks then remembered what happened earlier, "Oh man. Goten, I've got bad news. P-Pan... she's been-"

"Trunks, I know. I heard everything." said Goten, "Gohan and Videl are here too."

"What?" Trunks said, then he looked to where the others were. And Trunks thought he was dreaming.

Trunks had a hand on his forehead, "It's true..."

Goten nudges Trunks, "We can't win on our own. But maybe... if we tried Fusion."

"Hope we still remember..." said Trunks. The boys stood up and got in their stances. They silently chanted the words as they did the Fusion Technique steps. (I was never good at describing the Fusion Technique. Sorry, everyone.)

_**"Fu... Sion. Ha!"**_ The boys touched their fingers together, and a bright light had flashed over their bodies.

The light caught the attention of the fighters. When it faded, a young man flew to the battlefield. He wore a blue vest with yellow padded shoulders, white baggy pants with a blue belt tied to the waist, black shoes with blue sport/battle tape on the ankle, and beige gloves that resembles Trunks' gloves. His hair was like Vegeta's, but the front was black and the back was lavender.

The man made a peace sign with his fingers at his opponent, "Voila! It's the return of the Justice Reaper! Gotenks!"

"Gotenks! It's good to see you." said Gohan.

Bulla growled, "So my brother fused with Goten. First time I've ever seen him in person, to be honest."

Baby Pan studies Gotenks, "Hmm... A fusion. But how is that possible?"

"That's for me to know and for you to stuff it!" taunted Gotenks. Baby Pan growled, "What was that?!" Gotenks smirks and attacks Baby Pan with his DIE DIE Missiles. Baby Pan dodged almost all of them, only sustaining a cut on her left arm.

Baby Pan held her arm where the cut was, then noticed red blood mixed with grey. Then she glanced over to Vegeta, a smirk forming on her face. She separated her arm from the cut, her fingers laced with Pan's corrupted blood.

Super Saiyan Vegeta knocked Super Saiyan Bulla in the water. Then he set his sights on Baby Pan, "You Tuffle scum! Thinking you could turn my daughter against me and get away with it?!" His power then exploded to new heights, a lightning aura appearing around him. Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta then charged his second most powerful attack, "This is it! _**Final..."**_ his palms formed a green ball of lightning. Then, as fast as he truned Super Saiyan 2, he launched his attack at Baby Pan, _**"Flash!"**_

The attack hit Baby Pan's hand when she blocked it, giving Baby Pan the opportunity to send the blood on her fingers through the blast. The blood traveled to Vegeta's arm where a cut from Bulla's earlier attacks was at. Soon as it went in the cut, Vegeta felt it instantly and realized what he'd done.

_"I... I let down my guard! No!"_ That was Vegeta's last thought before theTuffle cells in his blood made it's way to Vegeta's brain and turned into an egg. The blast was then deflected away from Planet Earth and destroyed a far off star in outer space.

Gotenks was wide eyed at what Baby Pan had done, even though he couldn't see what happened to Vegeta, but he could sense something inside him.

"No, Vegeta!" Gohan exclaimed in shock, knowing exactly what happened. Videl and Goku were both speechless.

As Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta's eyes glowed red, he smirked at Baby Pan, "Hmph. All right, then. I'll join you in your mission, Baby. But I will be the one to eliminate Kakarot, capeesh?"

"Hm, interesting. You can take the Saiyan Prince's freedom, but not his pride." Baby Pan deduced, then she put her hands on her hips, "Oh well. I'm nothing if not adaptable." she then looked at Goku with a smirk, "Hear that, Goku? You're back in."

Goku gulps with anticipation, "Talk about going from bad to worse. I have to keep my guard up." That's when Goku powered up into a Super Saiyan form. But then he went further into Super Saiyan 2. That earned a smirk from Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta.

Before the fights could start, a beem like blast with rings around it shot past everyone. Baby Pan looked at the mountain road and saw a green skinned man wearing a purple demon gi with a white weighted cape and turban, along with brown shoes. The Namekian looked at Baby Pan, "You parasite! You've infected enough people already! Come out and show us who you really are!"

Baby Pan smirked, crossed her arms, and speaks in Pan's voice, "Finally, some entertainment for me in this brawl. What do you say you and I up the ante, if you know what I mean?"

"Fine by me." Piccolo smirked. His handed made a yellow light and he fired multiple blasts at Baby Pan, _**"Hellzone Grenade!"**_

Baby Pan raised her arms to block the attack. But when they stopped around her, she looked around to find floating balls of energy. "This could be trouble..." she said. Piccolo smirked, "No where to run!" He then held out his arms, then he crossed them into an X with closed fists, "Begone!" The ki balls went to Baby Pan and each of them exploded when they hit.

Piccolo pants from the energy he used for the attack, "Phew. That wasn't even my Ultimate Attack." Even though this was true, Baby Pan did not take much damage. Some but not much.

Baby Pan smirked, "Now it's my turn." She brought her hands forward into an all too familiar stance. Then she pulled her arms to her side as she chanted, _**"Ka... Me..."**_ a bluish-purple energy ball formed in her palms and glows brighter and stronger every second, _**"Ha... Me..."**_

"Uh oh... This, might hurt a little..." Piccolo said, amazed at the power Baby Pan is putting in her attack. Baby Pan smirked. Then she thrusts her arms forward, releasing her Tuffle Kamehameha, _**"HAA!"**_

Piccolo raised his arms to guard the attack. Videl's eyes widen, "Oh no! If that hits, Piccolo will be down for the count!" She flew to where Piccolo was and shoved him out of the way.

But she couldn't save herself as Videl got hit by Baby Pan's attack, "AAAAAAAAAH!" Piccolo was shocked and didn't have time to react before the Tuffle Kamehameha hit Videl. He braced himself for the explosion that came after.

Evil laughter came from Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta and Super Saiyan Bulla, who came out from underwater. For them it meant one less non-Tuffle to worry about. But for Gotenks, Ultimate Gohan, and Super Saiyan 2 Goku, it meant Videl was badly hurt, and Baby's gonna pay!

"How dare you do that to Videl! You'll pay for this!" Ultimate Gohan yelled at Baby Pan before flying to her. Gotenks went Super Saiyan and follows Gohan. Super Saiyan 2 Goku was too busy with Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta and Super Saiyan Bulla, as they blocked his path and launched Quick-Fire Galick Guns at him and knocked him in the water.

Super Saiyan Gotenks and Ultimate Gohan flew to attack Baby Pan from behind, but was suddenly stopped when Videl, who appeared to be okay, caught both attacks. Baby Pan looked behind her to see this, "Oh? What's this?"

"Videl, what are you doing?" Gotenks said. Videl's only response was to smirk and open her glowing red eyes. She pulled on their arms and caused them to smack each other in the sides of their heads. Then Videl got behind them and chopped their necks. The Half-Saiyans then reverted to normal and fell to the ground, where Gotenks split back to Goten and Trunks. They were both unconscious.

Videl looked at Baby Pan and bowed with one arm in the manner Frieza or Cell often used, "I wish to serve you, my lady."

Baby Pan was confused, but her smirk hid it, "Well, you certainly may." _"Odd. I don't recall making her my slave."_

_**"You didn't. I did."**_ Pan's voice said from inside Baby Pan's head. Her eyes widen and she looked around, trying to find where it came from. Videl looked at Baby Pan with concern, "Is something wrong, Lady Baby?"

"I thought I heard something... It could be nothing." Baby Pan said, using Baby's voice again, "But it sounded familiar..."

"The Saiyans and Piccolo are down, but they'll be back." Videl warned, "Let's retreat for now."

"Perhaps it's the best option." Baby Pan, looking at Vegeta and Bulla, "Bulla! Vegeta! Our work is done for now."

"Okay, my lady." Bulla said, reverting to normal. Vegeta gave an angry/disappointed growl as he turned back, "If you say so, Baby." The 4 Tuffles flew away from the area.

Piccolo was left in the area, watching Baby Pan and the others leave, "This isn't over..."

**Baby Pan has recruited Vegeta and Videl in her Tuffle Army. The only Saiyans left are Goku, Trunks, Gohan, and Goten. How can they hope to defeat Baby Pan and save the Earth from Baby Pan, and will they? Is Baby going crazy when she heard Pan's voice, or could Pan have been assisting Baby this whole time? These and more questions will be answered, next Dragon Ball GT.**

* * *

_Next Time on Dragon Ball GT_

_Baby Pan infects everyone on Earth one by one. All but Goku, Trunks, Goten, Piccolo, Uub, Valese, Hercule, and Majin Buu have become Tuffle slaves. It's up to these eight survivors, along with old friends and an unexpected ally to save the Earth from Baby Pan's vengeful takeover. All the while, Baby will encounter a dark presence stirring from inside Pan. The battle continues on the next Dragon Ball GT._


	8. Evil Is (Not) Skin Deep

Hi, everyone. So in this chapter, I'll mainly focus on Baby Pan as she infects everyone, except Hercule, Uub, and Valese. Yes guys, I'm bringing Goten's girlfriend in this story. I don't get why Valese was never fully developed, and she needs to be a main character, at least in the next Saga that comes after Pan's Darkness Within.

You know the Disclaimer. The real Pan will be in this chapter too, but it won't be the Good Pan that Baby took over before fighting Goku. No, this Pan will start out as still Good Pan, but she will slowly turn evil the longer Baby stays in her body.

And lastly, about the unexpected ally I was talking about last chapter. I'll give you a few hints on who it'll be. He will destroy anything that rubs him off the wrong way, he's one of the few Movie Villains Goku did not kill, and he nearly destroyed Earth all because Majin Buu wouldn't share his food. Bonus points if you guess what the food is.

* * *

_Last Time on GT_

_Baby Pan was met with a long forgotten warrior: Gotenks. But the Tuffle had no interest, seeing as she was focused on her newest slave, Vegeta. A battle with Piccolo took a turn for worse as Baby Pan somehow turned Videl into a Tuffle. But even Baby didn't know how he made a Tuffle out of Videl. The Tuffles retreated, and the Saiyans defeated, Piccolo was the only one that can save Goku and the others from an impending Worldwide Problem._

_"This isn't over..."_

**Dragon Ball GT**

**Pan's Darkness Within**

**Chapter Eight: Evil Is (Not) Skin Deep**

Baby Pan and Videl have gone to Pan's house as requested by Videl. Vegeta and Bulla were at Capsule Corporation, keeping their Tuffleized states a secret from Bulma until Baby Pan made her move. When she does, Bulma Briefs will make a great addition to the Tuffles.

"This is the room my Saiyan daughter sleeps in, sire." Videl told Baby Pan, "I hope you like it."

"Hmm... It's certainly pretty." Baby Pan said as she observed the room. Due to being in Pan's body, Baby Pan felt right at home, "It's perfect."

"Thank you, lady Baby." Videl bowed, "I'll leave you to your decision." Videl turned to leave. Baby Pan was confused and asked, "Decision?"

"Oh yeah, I never told you." said Videl, "You will have to pick which of your Potential Tuffles you wish to rule by your side. Even though you yourself are a man, sire, you can have a male Tuffle to be king if you want someone worthy of my daughter. Of you can pick a female to be co-queen if you are more comfortable."

"Thank you for the tip." said Baby Pan, "You may leave for now."

"As you wish, my queen." Videl giggles a little she left. Baby Pan sighed, "Maybe I should've picked Goku or Trunks. Lady Baby does have a nice ring to it, yes. But I'm only a male parasitic organism in a young women's body. I shouldn't have to be called a woman."

_**"I kinda thought you'd like being inside a woman, Baby."**_ a girl's voice said, _**"Even though said woman is young for her maturity." **_Baby Pan looked around for the source of her voice, "Where are you? Show yourself!"

_**"If only, Baby. If only you didn't take over my body."**_ the voice said, mocking the shocked Baby Pan.

"Pan?!" she exclaimed. The voice responded rather calmly, _**"Yes, it's me. Long time no see~"**_

"H-How can this be?" Baby Pan asked, "I'm in control of your body! You're MY slave!"

_**"I am no one's slave, Baby! You'll rue the day you infected me!"**_ Pan yelled, but suddenly calmed down, **_"But I must thank you. I've never felt so good before. You know how to please a girl~"_** Baby Pan blushes as she looked through Pan's memories of what happened after he entered her body and before the Saiyans came to Earth, "Th-that was me? That's never happened to my previous hosts! How can it be-"

_**"You didn't honestly think you could have all the glory, did you?"**_ Pan said to the Tuffle Parasite controlling her body, _**"You could've killed my mom when she saved Piccolo. But thanks to what I learned from you, I made her a Tuffle. You're welcome."**_

Baby Pan was confused, but mostly shocked. Confused on how her Tuffle blood got in Videl, and shocked that Pan actually HELPED her in the process. Baby Pan looked in a mirror to see herself, only her hair was black and there are no red lines in her eyes or on her face. The reflection was the true Pan, but something felt off about her, and even Baby Pan got a chill just by looking at her reflection.

Pan smirked at Baby Pan as a dark aura emitted from the reflection's body, _**"Oh, Baby. If only you could understand what you have made me into~"**_

Baby Pan just shook as Pan's words are sinking in. Luckily for her, Videl's voice called to her, "Sire! Dinner's ready!"

"Phew..." Baby Pan sighed and walked out of the room, "I am pretty hungry. And maybe there are answers to what Pan was talking about..."

* * *

Back at the Tropical Oasis Area...

Piccolo set the unconscious Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks in one spot. He had a hand on them, making sure he brought them with him to the world of the Kais. Using Goku's Instant Transmission, he transported the Saiyans and himself to the Planet of the Kais. But the Earth shook all of a sudden, and Gohan slips out from Piccolo's hold and was left on Earth to become a Tuffle later on.

* * *

Piccolo arrived at the Planet of the Kais in front of Elder Kai and Kibito-Kai. He had also spotted Pikkon near the Kai River.

"Piccolo. You got here just in time." said Kibito-Kai. Piccolo looked at the fused Kai, "I take it you know about Baby Pan?"

"Yes. Ancestor, Pikkon and I, were discussing a plan to remove the eggs from Bulla, Vegeta, and Videl while getting Baby out from Pan." said Kibito-Kai.

Goku woke up to look at everyone, "Hey, what's going on?"

"Goku." said the Old Kai, "There's something you must know. About the Black-Star Dragon Balls that Baby Pan destroyed."

* * *

On Earth, Baby Pan was flying to the Lookout. She had a little trouble due to the shaking Earth, but she made it nonetheless.

Dende immediately recognized her just by looking at her, "What the? Who are you?"

In response, Baby Pan smirked, "The new ruler of Earth!" She then fired a Ki Bullet simular to Frieza's Death Beam at Dende, cutting his cheek. Dende touched his cheek, feeling the pain the cut caused.

Baby Pan then vanished and reappeared behind him, placing a droplet of her blood on the cut. Dende held his head as the blood went to his brain and became an egg. His eyes glow red and he smirks. He bows to Baby Pan, "Lady Baby, I'm honored to serve you."

Baby Pan smirked, "As will everyone else on Earth. Let's get to work." She and Dende walked inside the Lookout.

**A dark cloud looms over the Earth as Baby Pan's plans for Global Tuffleization comes into effect. Goku, Trunks, Goten, and Piccolo will need help in order to save Pan and everyone else on Earth. Can they pull it off before Baby Pan becomes too powerful, or is it already too late? Questions will be answered, next Dragon Ball GT.**

* * *

Bonus Scene

"Aah!" a scream came from the cat-like god. His screams echoed throughout the room.

"Sir?" a cool voice said to him, "You've woken up earlier than usual. What could be the matter?"

"Nothing. Just a nightmare." replied the purple cat, "While I'm up, how are things on Earth with... oh what was his name? Goku?"

"Yes, sir." said the blue skinned man, "And not looking good. It would appear that the Tuffles have come back. A parasite by the name of Baby has infiltrated Goku's granddaughter, Pan. He is using the young girl to repopulate the Tuffles across the galaxy, starting with Earth."

"Mm, that is bad for Earth. Where is Goku now?"

"On the Planet of the Kais. Why, sir?"

"It would be most sufficient if I came to assist in the fight against this 'Baby Pan.' I just hope she's at least stronger than Frieza was, even with that new power-up he had gained upon Revival."

"If you insist, sir. Let's get ready."

* * *

_"We need to utilize the power of Super Saiyan 4."_

_On the next Dragon Ball__ GT_

_After learning of a power that can be stronger than a Super Saiyan God, Goku undergoes intense, yet bizarre training to grow back his tail. While Baby Pan thought everyone was infected, Hercule, Majin Buu, and Valese have successfully evaded Baby Pan's clutches. Along side Uub, the remaining Earthlings must infiltrate Baby Pan's defenses and try to turn the others back to normal. Can they save everyone, or will the Tuffles slaughter them before Goku even gets his tail back? Find out, next Dragon Ball GT._


	9. Crisis On Planet Earth!

Hi. I know my last chapter was overdue, but I just needed help. I'm surprised I didn't ask for it earlier. If I can, I'll post the other chapters sooner this time. Again, sorry for the long delay.

Disclaimer: Aw, you know! To the person that said the Dragon Balls can't easily be destroyed, I had a reason for Pan destroying the Black-Star Dragon Balls, one that you'll see in this chapter. What I put will shock you.

And lastly, to my folowers and friends, would it kill you guys to review after each chapter? Seriously, I can't exactly write an amazing story, or even continue it, if no one shares their imput. Just... just Review or PM me if you have ideas on how I can make it a great story, please?

* * *

_Previously on GT_

_Baby Pan had proceeded to spread her Tuffle Army all over Earth so she can rebuild the lost Tuffle Race that had been wiped out by the Saiyans. Everyone on Earth is now a Tuffle, or so she thought. Piccolo had brought Goku, Trunks, and Goten to the Kai Planet to save them from Baby's Tuffleization Plan, but the four survivors will learn the secrets hidden in the Black-Star Dragon Balls that Baby Pan destroyed. These and other secrets will be revealed, today on Dragon Ball GT._

**Dragon Ball GT**

**Pan's Darkness Within**

**Chapter Nine: Crisis On Planet Earth!**

"WHAT?!" Goku and Trunks yelled at the same time, "You mean the Planets that the Dragon Balls have ended up will blow up, including Earth?!"

"I'm afraid so." said Kibito-Kai, "Earth's destruction will be faster now. There's no guarantee that the Earth will be saved this time."

"All those people we helped and save..." Goku said softly to himself.

"Every planet we've been to that had a Dragon Ball on it..." Trunks said to himself.

"The new friends and allies we made..."

"All our hard work..."

Trunks and Goku look at each other and spoke at the same time, "For nothing..."

Piccolo just looked at the grass beneath him, "I never thought I'd say this but... We can't save the Earth this time... We're doomed..."

"What about the Namekian Dragon, Porunga? Surely he can bring the Earth back when it does blow up." Pikkon suggested. Old Kai looked at Pikkon, "Actually, I don't think that will be a smart idea."

"What do you mean, Old Kai?" asked Goten. Old Kai sighs, "I was afraid you would ask that... It's about Earth's Dragon Balls, the ones Baby Pan doesn't know about."

That sentence caught the attention of literally everyone currently on the Kai Planet, even Goku. Old Kai took a deep breath and explained everything.

"This isn't the time to explain it, but you must know. The Dragon Balls were meant to be used for good intentions, yes. But there are dangerous side effects to using them too much. The Negative energy that builds in the Dragon Balls build up with every wish made. Be it reviving the Namekians that were killed by Frieza, or that pig friend of yours wishing for a pair of panties. Those wishes and others you made have a heavy impact on the world. Let this be a lesson to you. The Dragon Balls are not the solution to every problem."

"Then... what CAN we do?" asked Trunks. His question was answered by a familiar voice, "Put a stop to Baby's plans before Earth explodes, of course."

Goku turned to the voice, wondering who had said that. A smile forms on his face as soon as he saw two of his allies, ones he thought he'd never see again after Frieza's Revival. The God Of Destruction of the 7th Universe, Beerus The Destroyer, and his teacher/assistant, Whis.

"Beerus! Whis!" Goku said to the deities, "Am I glad to see you guys!"

Beerus looked at Goku for a few seconds. Then he looked at Whis, "You never told me that Goku was turned into a kid."

"Oh, did I not? Apologies, Lord Beerus." said Whis.

Pikkon looked at the God Of Destruction, "So you're Beerus The Destroyer? It's an honor to meet you. Name's Pikkon."

"Likewise, Pikkon." said Beerus, "But there are more important matters at the moment."

"So you know about Baby Pan?" asked Trunks, "Well we could use your help with fighting her and saving the people of Earth."

"THAT'S why we're here." said Beerus, "To help you against Baby Pan."

"Well that was easy." said Goten, "Let's go."

"Hold it!" said Kibito-Kai, "Do you want Baby Pan to infect you?"

"No, why?" Goten said.

"Perhaps I can answer that." said Whis as he used his staff to show everyone what's happening on Earth.

* * *

Baby Pan and the now Tuffleized Dende had released a bottle of liquid into the Earth's atmosphere. At first glance, it seems to resemble the Sacred Water. But in truth, this was the blood that Baby Pan used to enslave her unsuspecting victims.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Baby Pan laughed maniacally as she watches her plans for global Tuffleization comes into effect. The people of Earth are being reborn as Tuffles, much to Baby Pan's desire.

* * *

"Oh no..." said Goku, "How could we let this happen?"

"Don't dwell on the past." said Beerus, "If we're to get stronger to take her on, we're going to have to pull out the big guns."

"That's right..." said Old Kai, "In order to combat Baby Pan, we need to utilize the power of Super Saiyan 4."

Pikkon gasped softly at the mention of Super Saiyan 4.

"What's Super Saiyan 4?" asked Trunks.

"It's a transformation that's stronger than Gohan's Mystic/Ultimate form, and the only known Super Saiyan level to come close to matching Super Saiyan God in terms of strength." Old Kai explained, "But you'll need your tail to grow back and be a Super Saiyan in order to do it."

"So... Super Saiyan 4 is some kind of Super Great Ape?" asked Goku.

"No, you're referring to the Golden Great Ape, or Gold Oozaru as it is sometimes called." Old Kai corrected, "But you have to keep your cool and control yourself, unless you feel that a rampaging ape is better than a level-headed warrior."

"But in order to be a Super Saiyan 4 and NOT turn into a Golden Great Ape, you have to be a pure Saiyan." said Kibito-Kai, "And the only full-blood Saiyan is Goku."

Everyone looked at Goku when Kibito-Kai said that. Goku smiles, "You don't even have to ask. If it's the only way to beat Baby Pan, then so be it."

"I like that attitude, dad." said Goten. Trunks nods, "Don't let us down, Goku."

"We've got your back to the very end." said Kibito-Kai.

"Best of luck with your ascension, old friend." said Piccolo. Pikkon, Whis, and Beerus nod in agreement. Goku gives a confident smirk to his friends and second son, "Thanks, everyone."

"Hey, Old Kai." said Beerus, "Just what do you propose we can do to grow Goku's tail back so he can become a Super Saiyan 4?"

"That's the tricky part, Lord Beerus. The training." said Old Kai, "I just hope you have the patience."

Everyone, even Goku and Whis, groaned at the Old Kai's words.

"You just had to ask, didn't you?" Trunks said to the God Of Destruction.

The only reply Trunks got was a sigh, followed by two words. "Shut up..."

* * *

Back on Earth...

Baby Pan and Bulla had shared a kiss after Baby Pan broke the news to her first Tuffle slave. Now Bulla was co-queen of the Tuffles, and neither one of them cared who knew it or what they thought.

"Oh, Lady Baby!" Bulla said after the kiss broke, "Thank you so much for making me co-queen!"

"I couldn't have chosen a better person on this ball of durt than you for this." Baby Pan said with a smile.

Nearby, a short and spherical figure was eavesdropping on the two Tuffles. He would've stayed there and watched this girl-on-girl action if he didn't have a mission to complete. Who was he kidding, he wouldn't have stayed anyway.

* * *

"My Pan is WHAT?!" Hercule exclaimed angrily at Majin Buu. His voice echoed throughout the room.

"Did Hercule not hear Buu, or is Hercule surprised?" Buu asked rather calmly at Hercule's anger. Which gave Buu clues that Hercule was just angry at this news. Buu held his hands up in surrender, "Okay. Forget Buu said anything. Sheesh."

Valese was in great confusion at this moment. She was told everything she needed to know. The truth behind Cell's defeat, the big battle against Majin Buu, the World Tournament when Goku left with Uub, and the big fuss over the Black-Star Dragon Balls. But now she knew about a Tuffle Parasite named Baby. Or rather, Baby Pan.

"Oh... I hope Goten's okay... Wherever he is..." said Valese, worried about her boyfriend.

"Relax, Valese." said Hercule, "As I said, I'm not the one who beat Cell, but I'm still the Champion of the World! Baby will regret the day he set his ooze inside my little granddaughter!"

Buu claps at Hercule's bravery.

Valese had a confident smirk on her face as she clenched her fist, "Let's go take back our planet!"

**With the Saiyans away training to achieve Super Saiyan 4, Hercule, Buu, and Valese are the Earth's only hope against total Tuffleization. But Baby Pan has plans for the remaining Earthlings. If not Super Saiyan 4, our heroes will need a miracle to save Earth, and the destroyed Dragon Ball effects are not helping. But will it be able to work into our heroes' advantage, or will it be their downfall? Find out, next Dragon Ball GT.**

* * *

_Next on Dragon Ball GT_

_Mr. Buu, Hercule, and Valese infiltrate Baby Pan's hideout, but are quickly caught. Baby Pan's Tuffle slaves nearly do them in, when an unexpected arrival of a friend saves the 3 from trouble. Valese had just about enough of this terror, but is she strong enough to stop Baby Pan as she has transformed herself into a more powerful being? Will Goku grow his tail back in time? Tune in for the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball GT!_


	10. The Earthlings Fight Back

Oh, hey! Thanks for your support these last nine chapters. Look, there's a lot of schoolwork involved in my plans, so don't be mad at me if I haven't updated in a few weeks.

So the Disclaimer...

GT Pan: Jared doesn't own the Dragon Ball franchise altogether, people!

Me: What are you doing here?

GT Pan: I wanted to help you out a little. Even though I myself won't appear again until after grandpa frees me and I turn evil, I still want to be an important part of this story.

Me: Well... Thank you... And lastly, just because Goku will grow his tail back, he won't turn Super Saiyan 4 just yet. That part, I'm waiting for the moment when Pan turns evil.

GT Pan: Ooh, it's starting! This is gonna be good!

* * *

_Last Time on GT_

_Baby Pan announces that her co-queen will be Bulla. The Saiyan/Tuffle couldn't be happier. Meanwhile, Goku begins his training for Super Saiyan 4, with the others training to just become stronger so they can combat Baby Pan with all their might. With all this going on, Valese, Hercule, and Buu devised a plan to try and free everyone from Baby Pan. But will they get the job done before Baby Pan catches them? Find out, today on Dragon Ball GT!_

**Dragon Ball GT**

**Pan's Darkness Within**

**Chapter Ten: The Earthlings Fight Back**

"This is by far the longest training that's ever been invented." said Beerus as he sat on the grass, watching Goku turn a giant do-it-yourself coffee maker.

"What gives you the right to complain, Beerus?" Goku said, clearly ticked about this whole ordeal altogether, "This is NOT the training I had in mind! I don't care what I get for saying this, but this is SO boring!"

Old Kai growled at Goku's complaining, "Ugh... Talk about ungrateful..."

"This was your idea." Whis told Old Kai.

Goku started scratching his butt. Beerus felt sick, "Goku! What are you doing?!"

"Sorry if you're grossed out. My tailbone itches, that all." said Goku as he kept turning.

Gotenks and Pikkon were sparing with each other around this time. DIE DIE Missiles against Thunder Flash, Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack against Hyper Tornado, the two were going at it. They take breaks every 30 minutes, because that's how long Gotenks can be around before the Fusion wears off.

* * *

On Earth, Buu, Hercule, and Valese were hiding behind a wall. They saw Baby Pan flying above a mechanical dome looking down at her Tuffle Army. Next to her was Vegeta, Videl, the newly Tuffleized Gohan, and Baby Pan's co-queen, Bulla.

"Are you sure you don't want to bring our home world back into existence, my queen?" asked Gohan, "Our Dragon Balls are nowhere near dangerous as the Black-Star Dragon Balls you destroyed."

"I do want to bring our home world back, Gohan." said Baby Pan, "But Dende warned me of the Shadow Dragons already. What I didn't want is to have them annihilate our race just as the Saiyans did. It's too dangerous."

Gohan had a look of understanding in his possessed eyes, "I understand, your highness."

Buu looked at Hercule and Valese, "Okay. Buu see an opening."

"So... What's the plan to turn everyone back?" asked Hercule. Valese pulled out a pill bottle, "I got an idea. We'll make those eggs wear themselves out from the inside. This Laxative should held with just that."

"A laxative?" asked Hercule, "Well... I suppose it should work..."

"What other option do we have?" said Valese, "But if it doesn't work, we'll have to use force." she gives Hercule and Buu laxative pill bottles and runs off.

"If it doesn't work..." said Hercule.

Valese ran towards the Mechanical Dome and was getting her laxative pills out. She stopped and looked at every Tuffle she could see, "Hey, Tuffles! Are you really going to take orders from that pervert?!"

The Tuffles look at Valese in anger as they growled, eyes glowing red.

"Who is that?" Baby Pan asked Videl.

"That is Goten's girlfriend, Valese. I thought you infected her along with everyone else on Earth." said Videl. Baby Pan looked at Valese, "I thought so too. So how did I overlook her?"

Valese readied her pills, aiming for the Tuffles' throats, "That's right... Keep talking, boys and girls..." she pulled her arm back.

"Get her!" yelled the Tuffles. That was Valese's chance as she threw the laxatives, "Say ahh!"

The laxatives go in the Tuffles' mouths. They started getting headaches as Valese kept throwing more laxatives.

Baby Pan growls, "How dare she..!"

"Ready for a mouthful?" Valese asked as she was about to throw more laxatives, when a ki blast shot her hand, causing the laxatives to spill from her hand and the bottle.

Valese growled in pain as she held her hand. Then she looked up to see that it was Vegeta that had attacked Valese. Bulla smiles at him, "Nice shot, dad."

"You think I'd let that teenage brat mess with our race?" Vegeta asked, "Lady Baby, permission to give that girl a piece of our minds."

Baby Pan smirks, "Granted, Vegeta. I'll have Gohan assist you, if that's fine with you."

"She shouldn't be that big a threat, but thank you, my lady." said Vegeta. Gohan smirks as he and Vegeta zoomed down to Valese.

"Whoa!" Valese exclaimed as she dodged Gohan and Vegeta's attacks. She gets up and growls at the Tuffles, "Damn... That was close..."

"Lady Baby!" called a young boy with blond hair and blue eyes, "There's more intruders nearby our current location, and another is on his way!"

"More people I failed to take control of?" Baby Pan said to herself, then she smirked, "Thank you, Royal Minister Colm."

Hercule got scared once he heard this, "Eeee! Busted!" He and Buu hid behind a car. But were quickly exposed as an energy disk cut through the car, making it break apart in two. Buu and Hercule turn around to see a blond girl wearing a pink/white dress and a cute pink hat. It was Marron, daughter of Krillin and 18.

"Good going, Marron." said Baby Pan, "Now kill them!"

"Yes, my queen." said Marron, eyes glowing red. She raised her arm up and a yellow disk like energy blast appeared above her palm. She smirked at her unfortunate victims, "Destructo-Disk!"

But before she could launch her attack, someone came out of nowhere and attacked Marron, knocking her away.

"Marron!" Videl exclaimed. Baby Pan growls, "This must be the intruder Colm warned me about..."

The savior revealed himself to be Uub, Goku's protege. He looks at Baby Pan, "Your opponent is me now, Baby!"

"Are you sure you're a match for me, Uub?" said Baby Pan, having used Pan's memories to find out about Uub. At least what Pan knows about him.

"You're... Uub?" said Valese, "How did you..?"

"When Baby came with Goku, Trunks, and Pan to Earth, I predicted that Baby would beat Goku and Trunks, so I hid deep in the mountains to train for when you'd need help." said Uub, "Where is Goku, anyway?"

"I don't know..." said Valese, "I don't know where he is..." Valese saw Vegeta charging up a Big Bang Attack and fire it at Valese. She dodged it just in time, "Yikes!"

Vegeta ran at Valese to attack her again, but Uub intercepts him.

Bulla looks at Baby Pan, "Lady Baby, I'm worried that Uub may be even stronger than dad and Gohan. Should I lend a hand in this?"

"That's okay, my dear." said Baby Pan, "I'll take good care of this Earthling."

Uub growls, "Bulla... Pan... I'll make you pay for what you did to them, Baby!" A white aura surrounded Uub and flew to Baby Pan.

Hercule gulped in anticipation, "We're doomed, Buu..." Majin Buu looked at the battle against Uub and Baby Pan, "Uub..?"

"I could use some help here!" Valese yelled at the two. Hercule gasped softly and goes to Valese, "On my way!"

Uub flies past Baby Pan and kicks her. Baby Pan dodged it and flew back a few feet, "I'll give them points for persistence, but these heroic people are starting to get tedious!" She fired purple ki blasts at Uub, but Uub dodged them. The blasts were hitting other areas outside West City.

As she fired more blasts, Baby Pan talks to Uub, "So Uub, from what Panny-girl remembers, you're Goku's student, right? And yet, just simply flying in the sky was the only thing he taught you? If the teacher can't beat me, what gives the student any hope of beating me?"

Marron woke up and flies in the sky, "I got this, my lady!" Marron charged up a Destructo-Disk. Valese then grabs Marron's other wrist and smirks, "I don't think so!" she spun around a few times and threw Marron to Baby Pan. They bumped into each other and Baby Pan stopped her attack.

Uub charged up a Full Power Energy Wave, "Now's my chance!" he fired his attack. It hits the two girls and they landed on the grass.

Bulla, Videl, and Gohan ran to Baby Pan. Vegeta got Marron up, "Come on. You and I will take care of the Earthlings."

Marron nods and they flew to Uub and Valese.

Videl sat Baby Pan up, "Baby, sweetie? What happened? Are you okay?"

"You're safe for now, ma'am." said Gohan. Baby Pan looked at them all, "I'm fine... Uub does pack a punch, I admit. I underestimated him and Valese."

"Apologies for our interference, Lady Baby." said Bulla, "We wanted to help you."

"Your loyalty to me is appreciated." said Baby Pan, "But while you're here, I need a power-up to beat them. But I need all the Tuffles to give me their energy..."

"I got it covered." said Videl, running off. She goes into one of the Mechanical Domes and turns on a Worldwide Speaker. She talks to everyone on Earth through it, "Everyone! The Honorable Lady Baby needs our help! We must send her our hatred of the Saiyans so she can destroy these pests once and for all!" Videl's eyes start to glow completely red, "We must give her the power of all our hatred!"

Baby Pan pulled on her bandana and tied it around her neck like she world a scarf, then she flew up to the sky. At that moment, all the Tuffle energy surrounded Baby Pan as she started to transform.

Baby Pan's hair stood up and became more spiky and have hints of gold due to the Saiyan DNA from Bardock. Her clothes begun to resemble Baby more than Pan. A navy blue body suit formed on Baby Pan between her clothes and skin, her shirt shrank into small shoulder rods and with white on the front to show Pan's abbs and breasts, a gold skirt with red lines appeared in place of Pan's jeans, her shoes becoming gold closed-toe pump heels with red straps, and long gold gloves that reach Baby Pan's forearms with red lines along the wrists. Baby Pan's skin darkens and the red lines on her forehead become bolder and more noticeable. And to top it off, purple lightning surrounds Super Baby Pan.

"She... she's a maniac!" said Uub.

"So this is how it ends..." said Hercule, "I always knew my ego and title would get me killed one day..."

Valese just growled angrily at the transformed Super Baby Pan, "This wasn't supposed to happen... Damn it..."

**With the power of every Tuffle on the planet, Baby Pan has transformed herself into a more powerful Tuffle Queen. Goku's training is taking too long to save Valese, Uub, Hercule, and Buu. Will they be saved from Super Baby Pan's onslaught, or are they already too late? Stay tuned for the next Dragon Ball GT.**

* * *

_Next on Dragon Ball GT_

_Due to desperate situations, Goku must skip his training so his tail could be pulled out manually. Meanwhile, Uub and Valese are saved, but Buu is gone, or is he? As Uub and Buu become one, Uub's power rises exponentially. Now it's up to Hercule, Valese, and the newly fused Majuub to stop Super Baby Pan. But is Majuub strong enough to at least hold Baby Pan off until Goku and the others arrive? Find out, next Dragon Ball GT._


	11. Close Encounter Of The Majuub Kind

GT Pan: Hello, everyone! I have to say, this story is really coming along quite nicely. My old clothes are the best in my opinion, but for some reason, my body makes Baby's clothes look good, even though it's a feminine version, which personally isn't my thing.

Me: Thanks, Pan. The Disclaimer, well there's nothing I can say that hasn't been said already, so... yeah.

And lastly, I've been given great ideas for the future of my DBGT Trilogy. I'd tell you what they are, but I wanna surprise you guys. But the author who gave the ideas to me is hyperomegasonic26. Thanks a bunch.

GT Pan: Woo, let's do this!

* * *

_Previously on Dragon Ball GT_

_With Goku away in training, Hercule, Buu, and Valese work to turn the Tuffles back. The plan started well, but quickly went downhill as Baby Pan has sent her forces after them. That was when Uub stepped in and stopped Marron from killing Hercule and Majin Buu. To ensure the downfall of Earth, Baby Pan had turned herself into Super Baby Pan by absorbing the energy give__n to her by the Tuffles. Is all hope lost for our heroes? Find out, now on Dragon Ball GT._

**Dragon Ball GT**

**Pan's Darkness Within**

**Chapter Eleven: Close Encounter Of The Majuub Kind**

Valese growled to herself. She knew what would happen next. And she knew things weren't looking good for her, Uub, and Hercule. What pained Valese most was that Goten wasn't here to protect her from the Tuffle Queen, Super Baby Pan. She even thought that she'd be joining Goten to the Otherworld as she sees a black sphere-like ball of energy growing in size just above Baby Pan.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Baby Pan laughed maniacally as she raised her arms upward to hold the giant ball of energy, "All of the hatred that is directed towards the Saiyans! I would've liked to unleash this on the actual Saiyans, but you pathetic Earthlings will be just as satisfying!"

"Will you give it a rest?!" Valese yelled at Baby Pan, "You're mad at Goten's dad, I get that! But there's no use in taking that anger out on everyone else! Find a more peaceful approach, dammit!"

"A peaceful approach?" Baby Pan asked, a deranged smirk on her face, "Ha! That's what my ancestors tried long ago, and look what happened!"

Valese looked at her with a snarl, then she smirked, "Well, if I was to die today, at least I died fighting."

"That boyfriend of yours would be disappointed if he were here, after seeing what happened." Baby Pan laughed maniacally, "Sucks to be you! _**Revenge Death Ball!"**_ She then shot her arms down to the two Earthlings.

Buu then shoved Hercule out of the way and went in front of the Revenge Death Ball and before the eyes of Valese and Uub, he blew the attack inside him until it vanished while he puffed up. He held his breath for a few seconds, until... he opened his mouth.

**"HOLY CRAP!"** Valese screamed as Buu blew himself up in a massive explosion. Valese was blown back, bouncing and rolling off her side. Hercule got scared and ran away. Uub was saved by a pink sphere that enveloped him before he was hit from the explosion.

Baby Pan shields herself from the explosion. She looks at the smoke that covered the entire area, a smirk on her face, "Well, that Buu blob must've tried to save those two. A noble effect, yet incredibly stupid. Hmm, I wonder what he was thinking, though..."

Just then, a small jet that could fit two people zoomed in front of Baby Pan. The glass hatch opens to reveal Bulma, yet another one of Baby Pan's Tuffles, and the planet's worlds greatest scientist. She smirks at her queen, "Lady Baby. The preparations are nearly complete. We await your orders as we proceed to Stage Two."

"Good, I was sick of waiting around anyway. Let's get going." Baby Pan said as she hops in the jet with Bulma. The hatch closed and the jet flew off.

Valese looked at the yellow smoke from where she ended up. It was hard for her to tell what was going on, but for some reason, she knew that Uub was alive somehow.

* * *

Uub opened his eyes to see that he had been surrounded by a pink field, "I... I was saved from the blast... but by who?"

"Uub... Uub..." a voice called out to him. He looked up at where the voice came from, "Wha... Who are you? Did you save me?"

"Yes. I am Buu." said the voice as shimmering flakes of light rained down on Uub. Uub felt that the name Buu was familiar, and not because Uub thought it was his name backwards.

"Long ago, an evil Buu was formed. This Majin Buu was destroyed, but was reincarnated into a good Buu. And born of the good inside Buu. It was you, Uub." Buu explained. Uub smiled, "You mean... you and I were the same being?"

"Yes. Now is the time to be one again. Buu's power plus Uub's power." Buu said. Before Uub could reply, the exploded parts of Buu started sticking to Uub and faded on him, becoming a part of Uub. After all the Buu Goop was on Uub, there was a yellow flash around him.

* * *

Valese covered her face as the smoke clears up. A figure resembling Uub pops out from the smoke. Upon closer inspection, she sees that Uub had lighter skin and was wearing a bluish-black vest, white pants with a gold belt, golden wristbands, and red shoes.

Uub looked at himself, "Huh? What is this?"

"Buu and Uub are fused into one." Buu's voice said. Uub closed his eyes as a pink aura surrounds him, "Thank you, Buu. I won't let you down. Now..." he opened his eyes, "Let's put the hurt on Baby."

"I'm coming too!" a voice called out to him. Majuub looked to see Valese flying up to him. She smirks at him, "No way I'm going to let this parasite get the best of us."

Majuub nods in agreement.

* * *

Goku's eyes widen at what he saw. First Baby transformed Pan's body with all the Tuffle power, then Buu blew up to save Uub and Valese, and then Majuub came out stronger than ever. Finally it showed him and Valese heading after Baby Pan. Even Beerus could tell how pissed Goku was just by looking at him.

"I don't hear you grinding beans." Old Kai said to him as Goku stopped grinding the coffee beans.

Goku had it up to here with the Elder Kai and just slammed the coffee bean machine right on top of him, "Grind your own coffee beans! I don't have time for this!"

"Whoa..." said Beerus and Whis.

Kibito-Kai freaked out a little, "G-Goku, that wasn't exactly the smartest move."

"Smart isn't my specialty. And unless you want Baby to infect the entire universe if not all 12, you'll get this damn tail grown back now!" Goku yelled in Kibito-Kai's face.

"Yeesh. Dude's serious." said Gotenks, helping Old Kai up. Old Kai cleared his throat, "Of course you would be mad in a situation like this, Goku." he sighs, "All right. I suppose we'll have to pull your tail out manually."

"Manually?" asked Pikkon, "How do we do that?"

"With a big set of plyers, of course!" Old Kai yelled.

Suddenly, a big pair of plyers landed between the two. Whis looked at the two dead guys with his unique and unusual smile, "You mean these?"

Old Kai smiled, "Oh yes! These are perfect!"

"Whis, where did you find plyers this big?" asked Beerus, "More importantly, when did you get them?"

"That's a story for another day, Lord Beerus." said Whis, "We have a tail to pull out."

"Just don't squeeze it to hard, okay guys?" Goku asked as he took the top part of his gi off and kept his pants off. He was bending down to where everyone can see the small tail and the hole it made in his pants.

* * *

On Earth, Baby Pan was riding on the outside of Bulma's jet. The Tuffles were cheering for her, gracing her presence. Baby Pan had a smile on her face, but the smile faded as soon as she sensed two energy levels coming her way. She sighs and flew up to face them. But this caused Bulma to gasp and call out to her, "Wait! My queen!"

Baby Pan ignored her and stopped when she was high enough. The two warriors that appeared stopped in front of her. They were Majuub and Valese. Baby Pan growled, "How quant. You're back."

"And better than ever, Baby." said Uub. Valese flew up next to him, a confident smirk on her face, "You've taken your last life, freak. You're through now."

**With a new and improved Majuub by her side, Valese appears confident in her fight for Earth against Baby Pan. With all this happening, Goku is in the middle of having his tail pulled out so he could unlock his Super Saiyan 4 abilities. Which of these valient heroes put a stop to Baby Pan's reign of terror? Find out on the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball GT.**

* * *

_Next Time on GT_

_Valese and Majuub put up a valient effort against the Tuffle Queen, but in spite of their resolve, Baby Pan was too strong. With Bulla protecting her quern, things get even worse. It will take an unlikely savior to keep them alive until Goku, his tail grown back, can master Super Saiyan 4. Will Goku arrive in time to save his pupil and his son's girlfriend? Tune in next time for the next GT to find out._


	12. Tails, Tuffles, And Lightning, Oh My!

Hey. Sorry about the little notice last time. I just wanted to spruce this story up before I get back to writing it. Which is also the reason why I'm going to revise the entire story. But! I'm going to go ahead with the original plans and keep going with this version, just for you guys. Also I won't be babbling about anything about the story, which nobody but me cares about anymore.

Okay, don't own Dragon Ball franchise, got my ideas flowing, and we're good to go!

* * *

_Last Time on GT_

_Baby Pan was on the verge of eliminating Valese, Hercule, and Uub. But before her Revenge Death Ball had hit, an unlikly ally gave his life to save the three Earthlings. This hero, was Majin Buu. Buu believed that he and Uub are stronger if their strength were combined. After the two unite, Majuub is ready to face off against Baby Pan, with Valese by his side. Can the two Earthlings hold off Baby Pan until Goku arrives? The Neo Saiyan/Tuffle War continues now on Dragon Ball GT._

**Dragon Ball GT**

**Pan's Darkness Within**

**Chapter Twelve: Tails, Tuffles, And Lightning, Oh My!**

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Goku screamed so loud that the entire Kai Planet heard him. Beerus, Kibito-Kai, Elder Kai, and Piccolo were trying to pull Goku's tail out, but they were having difficulty. And that's saying something for the God of Destruction. This is what he gets for using less than half his power, Whis would say to him.

"Whis, can you tell us what's happening?" Goku asked as his tail wasn't pulled on at the moment, "I think something strange is going on."

"Certainly, Goku." said Whis. He tapped his staff and a triangle viewing screen appeared on the ground. Goten looked at the triangular screen and saw two people, a boy and a girl. One of them surrounded by a pink aura, and the other had lightning around her. Goten couldn't make out who the man was, but he instantly recognized the girl.

"VALESE?!" Goten exclaimed, causing everyone to look at Goten. Whis nods, "Yes. It seems that your girlfriend intends to fight Baby. And in related news, that Uub kid seems to have merged with the fat Majin Buu."

"Wow... amazing." said Goku, "I think they're about to fight."

Whis suddenly made the screen disappear with his staff, "Now now, let's focus on growing your tail back, Goku."

"Oh, right. Good idea." said Goku, "But can we speed it up a little?"

"Maybe if you didn't squirm so much." Old Kai smart mouthed Goku while Pikkon and Kibito-Kai grabbed a very long rope to tie down Goku. But Whis stopped them, "Actually, I may have a quicker way..."

"Really, Whis? What would that be?" Beerus asked his attendent/teacher. Whis just chuckles a bit at the thought of it.

* * *

Back on Earth, Majuub and Valese stared at Baby Pan as the Tuffles around the area watched.

"I would highly recommend for you to get somewhere safe." Baby Pan told her subjects. The Tuffles ran a good distance away from their queen and the Earthlings.

Valese eyed them for a bit, then looked at Baby Pan, "Smart move. Now no innocent bystanders will be hurt."

"I wouldn't risk the lives of my people, Valese." said Baby Pan, "I'll crush you two here and now!"

Majuub smirks. Then he and Valese started to power up their energy. Two auras surrounded the Earthlings, one pink and made of pure energy, and one yellow with electrical sparks around Valese.

As Majuub and Valese continued to power up, Baby Pan had a smirk on her face, "They must be gathering enough strength so they can fight me. Time to have some fun." Baby Pan flew at them, but the powers Valese and Majuub are unleashing strengthened to new heights, much to Baby Pan's surprise.

Valese was the first to attack as she shot yellow electric ki blasts at Baby Pan. The Tuffle Queen dodged them all and vanished a short distance from them. Next, Majuub started punching Baby Pan, who blocks the attacks.

_"This little pest is starting to irritate me!"_ Baby Pan thought. Majuub smirks, "Buu merged his strength with mine, and we'll take you down!"

"Just try it." smirked Baby Pan. Majuub then kicks Baby Pan away, while Valese charged her hand with ki, "So just because I'm innocent and sweet, doesn't mean I can't fight back?" she then flew straight at Baby Pan, "Well think again, you patasite!"

"What the?" Baby Pan gasped as Valese closed in on her, however...

"**NO!**" shouted a familiar female voice. Bulla, Baby Pan's co-queen, suddenly appeared in front of Baby Pan and took Valese's attack, the Electro-Jab, head on. Valese had punched Bulla's gut and it shot electric ki into her body, shocking the Tuffle co-queen from the inside. Bulla then fell to the ground, paralyzed by Valese's attack.

Valese flew down near Bulla, "I... I'm sorry! Are you okay? I didn't mean to..."

"Watch out!" called Majuub. Valese looks up at what Majuub had warned her about. Baby Pan was headed for her, and she was far angrier than before!

Valese smirks and flies at Baby Pan, her body charged with electricity.

* * *

"HAVE YOU ALL LOST YOUR MARBLES?! WHAT'S THE USE TYING ME TO THE ROCK?!" Old Kai shouted to everyone. Whis meerly stated, "Well it occured to me that Goku's tail couldn't be pulled out the way we were going, this case being that Goku stayed in one spot. But maybe if Goku flew upwards in the sky while we pulled the tail out, we'll get faster results."

"In other words, Goku has to contribute to the process. And he can't do that if he's tied up." said Piccolo. Goku smiles, "That makes sense. Just don't pull my spine out along with my tail, okay?"

Old Kai puts the other end of the plyers and squeezes them, "I'll try not to."

Goku charges his aura and starts to fly away. As he's flying, everyone notices that Goku's tail starts to grow. Whis' plan is working.

"Okay, that's enough, Goku! You can stop now!" Beerus called as he sees that Goku's tail had grown long enough. Goku hears Beerus and stops flying. He landed on his feet and looked at his tail, smiling, "All right!"

"Yes! Goku has his tail back!" Trunks says.

"Baby doesn't stand a chance now." said Kibito-Kai, "Might as well give Pan and the rest of Earth back now."

"Or at least help with Goku's constant complaining. Without killing him that is." said Old Kai. Everyone else except for Goku laughed. Goku rolls his eyes and sarcastically remarks, "VERY funny..."

* * *

Back on Earth...

Baby Pan's and Valese's fists collided and a large electrical blast shot at Baby Pan from Valese's other hand, knocking both warriors back back. Baby Pan smirks, "Very interesting lightning techniques. I'm quite surprised."

"Thanks, but I'm nowhere near done." Valese then charged a ball of electricity in her palm and brought her hand back behind her, _"What was that energy attack Goten always used?" **"Ka... me..."**_

"Hm, what's this?" Baby Pan said, rather interested in Valese's attack.

**_"Ha... me..."_** Valese chanted, the lightning around her body growing stronger.

Majuub looks at Valese, "Wha... when did she...?"

Valese smirks at Baby, then she thrusts her arm forward and launched her Thunderbolt Kamehameha, _**"HAAAAAAAA!"**_

Baby Pan caught the attack with open palms and seemingly stopped it, "Grr... What power! I never thought a mere Earthling could- Wait, that's it. I knew this type of lightning seemed familiar! Could she be...?"

"I had no idea she had so much power..." said Majuub, clearly impressed.

Valese summoned the rest of her power into her Thunderbolt Kamehameha so she could push back Baby Pan. But at the last minute, the parasitic Tuffle deflected the lightning atrack, causing it to leave the Earth's atmosphere. The Thunderbolt Kamehameha destroyed a faraway star near the Solar System.

Baby Pan stared at Valese for a few seconds, her eyes narrowing as she came to a realization, "No... This girl only has the powers from such a race. But she's not one of them..."

"She's tougher than she looks... and compated to what Goten says about Pan, she looked tougher more than her family give her credit for..." Valese said to herself. She then spots Majuub from the corner of her eye as he was pointing at Baby Pan.

"Time to see if Baby has Pan's sweet tooth as well..." he said before a purple beam shot from his finger. Baby Pan smirks and uses the reflective fabric of her right glove to block and redirect the Chocolate Beam directly to Valese. Majuub made a freaked out face, "Oh no! Valese, get out of there!"

Valese just stayed there until the Chocolate Beam was close enough. Then, with a powerful shout, she created a Explosive Thunder Wave around her. The electricity around her body was able to repel the Chocolate Beam away from her, but the beam was, ironically, headed back at Majuub. Because he didn't see his own attack coming, the Chocolate Beam hits him and Majuub screamed from the impact as the effects of the beam was taking effect.

* * *

Not far off from the battlefield, the 3 Saiyans and Beerus appeared on Earth, thanks to Goku's Instant Transmission. They looked around to varify that they were indeed on Earth.

"Thanks again for coming with us, Lord Beerus. We really appreciate it." said Goku. Beerus nods, "Not a problem at all. Now where is the boy who fused with Buu and Goten's lightning charged girlfriend?"

"Uub and Valese?" Trunks said. Then out of pure coincidence, Trunks sees what's happening. Majuub was turning into chocolate and Valese watched in horror while Baby Pan was smirking.

Goku, Goten, Trunks, and even Beerus was shocked at the outcome.

* * *

Once Majuub was completly turned into chocolate, he fell to the ground, landing on his flattened back. Baby Pan flew down to the now chocolate warrior and smirks, "I honestly didn't know my new clothes were a deflective material. Looks like we all got a surprise out of this." Taking a plastic bag from her skirt pocket, she opens the bag, stuffed chocolate Majuub in the bag, closed it, and throws it at Gohan.

The Tuffleized hybrid caught the bag containing Majuub, "I'll keep this safe from any... _further_ destruction, my queen."

"See that you do." Baby Pan responds. She then looks at Valese.

Valese was worried about Uub, but her main concern was Baby Pan. The Tuffle Queen smirks, "Oh, the irony. Having your partner turned into chocolate, leaving you by yourself, Valese. You were a worthy opponent, that much is true. But I'm afraid it's the end of the line for you."

"Hm?" Valese said, wondering what Baby Pan meant. His question was answered when she made a smaller version of the Revenge Death Ball appeared above her hand, then she brought her arm up to her face. Without hesitation, Baby Pan launched her Maiden's Darkness attack at Valese like she would a Kamehameha. The atrack was as fast as Valese's lightning, so she couldn't dodge it. But before Valese could react, a blur came out of nowhere and dragged Valese away, saving her from the attack.

Valese looked to face her savior, which turned out to be Goten. She smiles, "Goten... thank you..."

Goten sets Valese down and gave her a peck on the lips before responding, "No problem."

Baby Pan smirks and sees Goku, who was back and better than ever, "Well well well. So you managed to avoid Tufflization, eh _grandpa?"_

"Yes. Piccolo got me, Goten, and Trunks out of Earth before you infected everyone else." Goku says, "Now we're here to stop you!"

"Ah, so the Namekian aided in your escape. How predictable." Baby Pan says, crossing her arms, "Ah, and I see you brought Beerus the Destroyer with you."

Beerus's ears twitch while he keeps a straight face, "Oh? You've heard of me?"

"Who is the universe doesn't know the famous God of Destruction?" said Baby Pan, "Especially since you threw a temper tantrum over pudding." she put her hands on her hips and shakes her head, "Tsk tsk tsk tsk tsk tsk tsk tsk. So sad..."

Beerus growls, "Mock me, will you?"

"Don't let her get to you, Beerus." said Goku, before his attention goes back to Baby Pan, "Anyway, Baby. I have a surprise for you too." Goku shows his new tail to Baby Pan.

Baby Pan looks at the tail behind Goku, "A tail? Don't make me laugh, Goku. You honestly expect to do any good with that?"

"You doubt my new power? Fine then!" Goku said. He then powers up to transform into Super Saiyan. Then he goes to Super Saiyan 2. Then he increases his power even further, his golden hair growing bigger and becoming more blue than gold, and his tail turns blue as well. Goku screams as he fully transforms into not only a Super Saiyan 3, but a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 3!

"Hmm... not only are you a Super Saiyan God, but you've become a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 3." Baby Pan said, amused at Goku's transformation, "This is more surprising than your new tail, I can say that much."

"Thanks, glad you like it." said SSGSS3 Goku, "But if it's too much, I'll can always go down to a regular Super Saiyan 3 or just a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 1."

"Nah, neither one would be a smart move." Baby Pan says. Goku looks at her funny, "Hm?"

Baby Pan smirks as she takes her stance, "Show me the power of Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 3, Goku."

"Have it your way, Baby!" SSGSS3 Goku replies, taking his battle stance, "It's party time!'

**Having his tail fully grown back, Goku stands before Baby as a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 3! But even with his God powers at maximum, Baby Pan still won't be an easy opponent. Could Goku be able to stop Baby Pan's onslaught for good? Or will Baby Pan be too strong for even Super Saiyan 4 Goku? Stay tuned for scenes of the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball GT!**

* * *

_"Then I'll just have to create my own moon!"_

_On the next Dragon Ball GT_

_It would seem that Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 3 Goku could have the upper hand against Super Baby Pan, but Goku had unknowingly showed two fatal weaknesses. His concern for Pan keeps Goku from using his full power, and his child body is unable to sustain his transformation. To become a Super Saiyan 4, Goku must use an Artificial Moon. But can he pull it off? Find out, next Dragon Ball GT._


	13. Rewrite

I want you guys to know that I will not be continuing this version of Pan's Darkness Within. Sorry, guys. But there is good news. I'll be rewriting this story in the Z Category. Don't be alarmed if anything still comes across as GT though. My rewrite can be found here:

s/11346189/1/Dragon-Ball-Altered-GT-Trilogy-Pan-s-Darkness-Within

Let me know your thoughts, and I hope you like both versions. See you all soon.


End file.
